Vivre sa vie et comprendre
by lumire12
Summary: On a tous voulu un "Bloé" dans le dernier opus de la saga. Voilà comment j'imagine les choses après leur tournée USO. De retour aux USA, Beca se lance dans une nouvelle carrière sans les Bellas. Mais elles ne sont pas loin puisque désormais, les Bellas ne sont plus un groupe mais bien sa famille. Surtout concernant une certaine rouquine.
1. Retour de la tournée

**Bien le bonjour !**

 **Comme vous le savez, il n'y avait pas énormément de fanfiction sur Pitch Perfect et je trouve ça bien dommage. J'espérais pouvoir en lire et assouvir ma soif de Bhloé mais ... sans succès. Ce qui m'a poussée au final a écrire à mon tour. Je ne me suis jamais tournée que du côté Harry Potter ce qui me sort de ma zone de confort. Mais je tâcherais de faire de mon mieux et également de répondre à vos attentes.**

 **Voici comment j'imagine la suite du dernier opus!**

 **Chapitre 1**

Beca se hâta de fermer la porte de son pied et de jeter sa veste sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle sauta sur son lit en soupirant de lassitude, y restant un long moment allongée sur le ventre avant de finalement se tourner sur le dos. Beca fixa le plafond d'un air absent, bien trop perdue dans ses pensées pour n'afficher qu'une seule émotion. Elle était terriblement partagée entre l'excitation d'avoir enfin la chance de chanter et créer sa propre musique, entre la tristesse de se retrouver à nouveau sans les Bellas et elle devait bien se l'avouer, la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait envers Amy et son paquet d'argent découvert récemment.

En réalité, ce n'était pas de l'argent dont elle était jalouse mais plutôt de ce qu'il impliquait. Beca se retrouvait à présent seule dans ce petit studio et Amy n'avait pas émis le souhait de partager une colocation depuis qu'elle avait découvert ses millions. La petite brune ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir sans compter qu'elle espérait qu'enfin Amy puisse trouver ce qu'elle voulait faire dans la vie puisque à présent, toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes.

Après un soupir, elle se redressa, assise sur son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle déménage pour ne pas ressentir une solitude sans nom maintenant qu'Amy avait récupérer toutes ses affaires. Beca n'avait aucune envie de rentrer ici en ayant l'impression de retrouver sa colocataire qui pourtant elle le savait, n'était désormais plus là. Elle souffla brusquement tout en quittant son lit, prête à faire les démarches nécessaires pour se trouver un autre habitat quant soudain une idée lui vint. Chloé. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se précipita sur son téléphone pour appuyer longuement sur la touche 1. Le numéro pré-enregistré ne pouvait qu'appartenir à la rouquine.

\- Allo ? Salut Chlo, c'est ...

 _\- C'est mon petit troll qui m'appelle ?_

\- Ouais c'est ça, c'est ton petit troll, tu me lâcheras jamais avec ça hein ?

 _\- Non et tu le sais, ça reste affectueux._

\- Mh bref... Je me demandais si une colocation avec moi pouvait t'intéresser ? Comme tu sais, Amy est partie et je ne suis pas à l'aise de vivre seule pour l'instant. Et puis, je n'ai pas encore vraiment les moyens...

 _\- Les grands esprits se rencontrent, j'étais avec ma mère en train de chercher après un appart pas loin de l'école de vétérinaire puisque j'ai été acceptée ..._

\- T'es d'accord ? Super ! Et je..

 _\- Calme toi minimoys, tu me fais peur à être aussi contente, j'en ai pas l'habitude !_

Beca fit une grimace au nouveau surnom que la rousse venait de lui donner mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant rire de son côté. Après tout, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle l'affublait d'un surnom basé sur sa petite taille.

\- Minimoys? Sérieusement? Bref... tu veux que je t'aide dans la recherche ou bien je te laisse avec ta mère ?

 _\- C'est toi qui va vivre avec moi, pas ma mère, ramène tes fesses pour qu'on cherche ensemble quelque chose qui nous plaira à toutes les deux._

\- D'accord Chlo, j'suis là dans une heure ça te va ?

 _\- Ok Bec' à dans une heure, bisous!_

Beca raccrocha avec un sourire sans prendre la peine de rajouter quelconque mot à la discussion. Ce n'était pas nécessaire et Chloé ne s'en vexerait pas, elle en avait l'habitude. La brunette attrapa sa veste et l'enfila d'un geste rapide et sortit tout aussi vite de son studio. Elle ne pouvait mieux rêver qu'une colocation avec la rouquine. Elle l'avait déjà fait au sein de la maison des Bellas, elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir et puis surtout, elle serait bien plus fiable que Amy en terme de paiement du loyer. Ce qui serait aisé puisque l'australienne n'avait jamais donné le moindre dollar en réalité.

La chanteuse descendit de l'immeuble et se rendit dans la rame de métro la plus proche, tout en songeant au fait qu'elle pourrait bientôt s'acheter une voiture. Ce qui serait bien plus facile pour tout ses déplacements futurs et certainement plus rapide également. Elle avait hâte de travailler avec Théo même si elle craignait qu'il ne tente de nouveau une approche autre que professionnel. Beca n'était pas dupe, lorsqu'elle était tombée sur Chloé en train d'embrasser Chicago, Théo s'était penché vers elle comme si ça lui donnait l'envie de faire la même chose. Elle avait bien sur détourner la tête assez vite pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de concrétiser ses pensées et n'avait pas perdu de temps à remettre leur collaboration sur le tapis. Quand elle repensait à son dernier client, Pimp Low, elle se sentait vraiment chanceuse d'avoir su épater DJ Khaled. Elle n'aurait plus à supporter ces artistes en devenir qui se croyaient célèbres et donc qui se permettaient tout. C'était son tour à présent bien que son but premier dans la vie avait été d'être productrice, devenir chanteuse n'était pas spécialement une mauvaise idée. La liberté d'expression et de création lui revenait de droit. C'était d'ailleurs elle le patron de Théo, chose qu'elle n'avait pas oublié de lui mentionné dans un sourire malicieux. Il lui avait donné quelques jours après la tournée pour se reposer et songer à l'avenir.

La voix robotisée annonçant son arrêt, Beca sortit de ses pensées pour se relever et descendre du métro. Son sac à main sur l'épaule, elle se hâta de prendre le chemin qui la conduirait à la demeure des Beale, un sourire reprenant place sur ses lèvres roses.

Un peu plus tard et quelques coups frappés à la porte, une jolie rouquine fit son apparition avec un grand sourire.

\- Te voilà enfin Bec ! J'ai continué à chercher en t'attendant, viens me donner ton avis, dit-elle en se reculant un peu pour la laisser entrer dans sa maison.

\- Oh tu sais, tant que j'ai une chambre et de la place pour mixer, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, tu le sais.

Elle entra dans la belle demeure et referma la porte derrière elle. Chloé était déjà partie dans le salon sans plus de formalité. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la brunette venait ici de toute façon, elle avait déjà rencontré les parents de la rouquine plus d'une fois et n'avait jamais pu échapper aux discussions avec eux d'ailleurs. Beca déposa son sac à main dans l'entrée et accrocha sa veste au crochet du porte-manteau avant de se diriger dans le salon pour rejoindre son amie. Elle fut assez surprise de ne pas y trouver madame Beale, croyant pourtant qu'elle était en pleine recherche avec sa fille pour une location. Chloé lui fit signe d'approcher et répondit à son air interrogateur comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Maman est partie faire une course, elle t'invite à manger d'ailleurs si tu le souhaites.

\- Oh euh... je ne suis attendue nul part alors ... Ouais ok.

\- Viens Bec, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé et donne moi ton avis quand même.

La brunette s'approcha de son amie et vint s'assoir sur une chaise, regardant alors les annonces sur l'ordinateur de son amie. Elle regardait les descriptions avec intérêt, jetant toujours un oeil au prix de la location et de l'espace. Chloé vint derrière elle tout en se penchant vers l'ordinateur pour commenter les photos et détails des annonces. Elle était si proche de Beca que celle-ci pouvait sentir les effluves de son parfum mais ça ne la gênait pas. Il était loin le temps ou elle se crispait à chaque envahissement de Chloé dans son espace vitale. Après toutes ces années, elle y était fortement habituée et ne s'en souciait plus du tout, ça en aurait été même ridicule de lui faire une remarque à ce sujet.

\- Mouais tu sais, je crois que c'est toi qui devrait choisir... Tout ça me convient parfaitement, sauf cet appart là... 5ème étage et pas d'ascenseurs, laisse tomber.

\- Ok Beca, alors je te le dis de suite, ma préférence c'est celui-là. Deux chambres, un grand salon séparé de la cuisine par un comptoir, une salle de bain et un petit hall d'entrée. En plus on a accès au toit, ce qui l'air de rien nous fait de l'espace en plus quand il fera beau.

\- Mh si tu le dis. Si ça te plait alors va pour celui-là. Mais je prends la plus grande chambre, je l'ai dit la première donc c'est pour moi !

Chloé ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fit une moue finalement en voyant le sourire malicieux de son amie. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et finit par se reculer de la brunette, clapant l'écran de son ordinateur pour le fermer dans le même geste.

\- Bien ... mais tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, je te le promet, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

\- Parce que tu essayes de me menacer Chloé? Ahah, tu me fais rire, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me faire, mh ?

Son rire mourût dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit le regard de son amie briller de malice. Que pouvait-elle bien lui faire pour se venger d'elle? Chloé se mit à rire à son tour lorsqu'elle sentit le trouble de son amie, comme si elle craignait réellement quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu faire.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête !

Beca se renfrogna et finit par se lever de sa chaise, jetant un regard à sa montre. Si elle restait ici pour souper avec la famille Beale, il leur restait bien deux heures avant de se mettre à table, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire remarquer à son amie qui riait toujours.

\- Maintenant que le choix de l'appart est fait, faudrait peut être sonner pour le réserver et le visiter non? Il nous reste deux heures avant de manger, si ta mère fait toujours le souper pour 19h...

\- Le retour du commandant Mitchell ? J'ai fait le choix tu n'as qu'à sonner pour voir s'il est bien disponible. Et puis tu sais ce qu'il faut dire, t'as déjà loué un appart alors je sais que tu feras attention aux détails.

\- Merci de ta confiance Beale, rétorqua-t-elle en remontant l'écran du portable afin de trouver le numéro du propriétaire.

\- Mais de rien Mitchell.

Chloé eut un petit sourire en coin et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie avant d'aller s'installer dans un fauteuil tout en attrapant la télécommande afin de se poser devant un feuilleton. Beca fit la grimace à son bisou en ayant un mouvement de recul, jouant bien sur la comédie, puis composa le numéro sur son téléphone et appuya sur la touche appel en se retournant pour regarder son amie qui était déjà captivée par l'écran de télévision. Elle eut la chance d'avoir le propriétaire au bout du fil, posant alors les questions d'usages pour l'appartement, d'autres s'ajoutant au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Après tout, elle ne voulait rien laisser passer. Elle s'était toujours débrouillée sans ses parents et comptait bien continuer comme ça, c'était en jouant sur les détails qu'elle évitait de tomber dans des embrouilles avec les contrats. Quelques minutes après, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de la rouquine et lui prit la télécommande des mains pour changer de programme.

\- On peut aller le visiter demain vers 9h si tu es dispo ...

\- Demain 9h alors... tu peux rester dormir ici, ce sera plus simple pour toi.

\- Chloé j'ai absolument rien pris pour dormir, je rentrerais chez moi tout à l'heure.

\- Bien sur Bec, comme si tu m'avais jamais emprunté des fringues.

Beca releva un peu la tête pour la regarder et sourit amusée à sa remarque. Oui, c'était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois qu'elle se retrouve avec les vêtements de la rouquine sur le dos pour passer la nuit chez elle, quand c'était de l'imprévu bien sur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se cala contre son amie pour être plus à l'aise et marmonna finalement.

\- D'accord... Je reste dormir cette nuit.

 **−−/·/·−·/−·−·/··**

 **Et voilà le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis constructifs, encourageants, etc ... J'essayerais d'être régulière dans mes publications de chapitre ;)**

 **La bise les lecteurs !**


	2. Une installation rapide

_**Salut les amis ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, ça démarre tout doucement. Les choses se mettent en place et l'aventure continue !**_

 ** _·−··/·/−·−·/−/··−/·−·/·_**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Beca entra dans la chambre de son amie, jetant un œil à la déco comme elle le faisait habituellement. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle passait le pas de la porte de sa chambre mais elle en avait prit le réflexe, de toujours regarder la déco. Parfois, un petit détail changeait, comme le rajout d'une photo de ses amis, des Bellas ou bien encore une photo d'elle et Chloé. Si Beca n'était pas très démonstrative dans ses émotions et sentiments, c'était bien l'inverse de son amie. Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par un pyjama balancé à sa figure, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise._

\- Hey mais !

\- T'as pas de réflexe ? Je t'ai pourtant dit "réflexe" avant de te le lancer ...

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu.. et.. Chloé bon sang, je ne vais pas porter ça! _dit-elle en regardant le petit short bleu et le débardeur rose._ Hors de question que je porte ça, file moi le pantalon à carreau rouge et noir et ton t-shirt des foo fighters.

\- Madame est exigeante ... Et si moi j'avais envie de mettre ce bas de pyjama là hein ?

\- Chlo, il fait chaud et tu vas surement pas t'encombrer d'autant de fringues, d'ailleurs, c'est toi qui devrait porter ça.

 _Elle s'approcha de son amie pour lui rendre les fringues qu'elle avait lancé. Beca ne laissa même pas le temps à Chloé de réagir qu'elle était déjà dans son armoire en train de prendre les vêtements qu'elle avait cité peu avant. Elle ne se gênait plus avec la rouquine, ça faisait des années qu'elles se connaissaient et puis le fait d'avoir vécu trois ans en colocation dans la maison des Bellas cassait bien des barrières. Chloé la regarda faire lançant un "sans gêne minimoys" et sortit de la chambre pour aller enfiler son pyjama._

Beca profita d'être seule à son tour pour se changer. Elle connaissait la rouquine par coeur et savait très bien qu'elle prendrait tout son temps pour se changer et pour se débarbouiller. Aussi, quand Chloé revint, la brunette était déjà allongée dans le lit, sous les couvertures, son téléphone à la main en train de regarder les nouveautés musicales. La grande rousse rangea ses vêtements puis vint se glisser à son tour dans le lit, rejoignant Beca, et se coucha sur le côté, positionnant bien sa tête sur le coussin.

\- Bec, j'te préviens tu restes pas des heures là-dessus, j'sais pas dormir quand tu chipotes avec ton téléphone...

\- C'est bon Chlo, tu sais que je le sais alors me fais pas le coup de faire la morale... Rappelle moi pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir dans votre chambre d'ami ? _demanda-t-elle en délaissant son téléphone sur la table de chevet._

\- Parce que mon oncle vient quelques jours et que la chambre a été préparée pour lui. Il arrive demain ou après-demain, je ne me rappelle plus.

\- Ton oncle Jenkins?

\- Ouais... celui qui a le regard un peu trop lourd depuis que sa femme l'a quitté.

\- Oh et bien, espérons que la visite de demain soit fructueuse et qu'on puisse emménager assez vite alors.

 _La brunette étouffa un bâillement et s'allongea plus confortablement dans le lit, se couchant sur le côté pour faire face à son amie. Elle tapota un peu l'oreiller avant d'y poser sa tête et de fermer les yeux de contentement. Elle ne sursauta même pas lorsque Chloé l'effleura de sa jambe, étant habituée à bien plus de contact avec elle. Sans compter que ce lit n'était pas un deux places mais bien un lit pour une et demie, comme ils disaient dans le commerce. En gros, un lit pour une personne qui aimait avoir son espace pour dormir ou bien un lit pour une personne en surpoids. Cependant, une chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois ou elle avait dormit avec son amie, ce qui lui fit ouvrir un oeil pour la regarder._

\- Chloé... à propos de Chicago... tu crois pas qu'on devrait arrêter de dormir dans le même lit ?

 _La rouquine haussa les sourcils un peu surprise de sa question et fit une petite moue, montrant sa réflexion à ce sujet. Pour elle, il n'y avait rien de mal à dormir avec Beca. Ce n'était pas la première fois et puis surtout il n'y avait rien d'ambigu à leur relation. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et se redressa un peu pour éteindre les lampes avant de se recoucher à son aise et de lui répondre._

\- On s'en fiche non? De toute façon, quand on aura l'appart, on aura chacune notre chambre. Et puis tu sais, c'est pas parce que j'ai embrassé Chicago que je vais l'inviter directement dans mon lit.

\- Ouais enfin, c'est pas ça que j'insinuais, mais j'veux pas que ton mec se fasse des idées.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il sait à quel point les Bellas sont liées, il a eu l'occasion de nous observer pendant ces trois semaines ensemble. Il sait qu'on est une famille très soudées.

 _Beca se rappela sans peine sa prestation sur scène juste avant Dj Khaled. Elles pleuraient toutes, parce qu'un nouveau chemin s'ouvrait à elles. C'était la fin des Bellas mais le début de leur famille. Elle frissonna légèrement en se souvenant de l'émotion qui l'avait prise lorsqu'elle était en train de chanter. Non parce que c'était la fin des Bellas mais plutôt parce qu'elle savait que c'était vraiment la dernière fois qu'elle chantait avec elles sur scène. Elle sentit les doigts de Chloé venir se mêler au sien et entendit sa voix dans un murmure._

\- ça va Bec ?

\- Oui oui... je réfléchissais, _répondit-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas troubler la quiétude de la chambre._

\- On est jamais loin les unes des autres tu sais.

\- Je sais, enfin sauf CR qui s'est engagée dans l'armée...

\- Oui mais elle a promis de venir nous voir dès sa première permission.

\- Je sais, bonne nuit Chloé.

\- Bonne nuit Beca, _murmura-t-elle dans un sourire._

 _La petite brune laissa ses doigts entremêlés avec ceux de la rouquine, fermant à nouveau les yeux dans un petit soupire de contentement. Il y a des années qu'elle avait cessé de se poser des questions quant aux gestes de Chloé envers elle, tout comme elle avait cessé de se demander comment elle faisait pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ses pensées. A ce niveau là, Beca était très douée aussi pour comprendre à demi-mot ou même d'un simple regard, ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son amie. Elles étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes depuis qu'elles avaient été co-capitaines des Bellas. Chloé ferma les yeux à son tour et se laissa bercer par leurs respirations sereine pour s'endormir paisiblement._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Quelques jours plus tard, les deux Bellas étaient en train d'emménager dans leur nouvel appartement. La visite avait été très fructueuse, comme l'avait souhaité Beca. Le proprio semblait très agréable et n'avait pas tergiverser plus longtemps, il laissait même le mobilier à disposition. Si en revanche elle voulait acquérir des nouveaux meubles, il était prêt à faire les démarches nécessaires pour les stocker ailleurs. Les deux filles lui semblaient amicales et responsables, à tel point que la signature du contrat se fit le jour-même._

 _Le bail signé, les deux filles s'étaient empressées de faire leurs cartons chacune de leur côté pour se retrouver à ce jour, à emménager. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à se farcir les escaliers en portant les cartons jusqu'au deuxième étage. Cette nouvelle étape avait été une excuse bidon pour réunir les Bellas, Chloé n'avait pas perdu une seconde à contacter leurs amies pour demander de l'aide mais aussi pour faire la fête, le soir-même lorsque tout serait déballé. Beca n'avait pas été contre l'idée, elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre aurait pu se joindre à elles pour faire une pendaison de crémaillère de toute façon._

 _C'était bien pour ça qu'elles emménageaient ce samedi, pour que chacune puisse reprendre le boulot tranquillement le lundi, après s'être reposée tranquillement le dimanche. La cuisine était bien plus remplie d'alcool et de petits mets à grignoter plutôt que de vrais aliments. Chloé n'avait pas lésiné en promettant qu'elle irait faire les courses dès le lundi pour remplir la cuisine de vraies victuailles. En fin d'après-midi, tout était rangé grâce à l'aide des Bellas, seule CR manquait à l'appel, coincée à l'armée._

\- Alors on fait la fête maintenant ? _lança la grosse Amy avec un grand sourire._

\- Mesdames, le bar est ouvert ! _s'exclama Chloé en sortant du frigo les boissons fraiches pour les déposer sur le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon._

 _Stacie vint rapidement prendre un gobelet pour le remplir de bière pendant que Beca arrangeait la chaîne hifi afin de les plonger dans une ambiance festive tout en se gardant le choix musicale. Amy sortit les plats des armoires pour les remplir de chips, aidée d'Emilie qui se mit à chanter des les premières notes de musique entendue. Ashley et Jessica étaient dans un fauteuil, Aubrey dans un autre, discutant toutes les trois tranquillement un verre dans la main. Beca se retourna pour observer son nouveau salon déjà investit par ses amies et sourit un peu amusée. L'ambiance qui s'installait doucement lui rappela aisément les nombreuses soirées dans la maison des Bellas. Dieu qu'elle pouvait être une vraie guimauve sous ses airs ronchons. Chloé s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant un verre et lui fit un grand sourire, celui qui montait jusque dans ses yeux, les faisant pétiller de malice._

\- A notre colocation, notre amitié et ... plus encore !

\- Plus encore ? _s'étonna Beca en prenant le verre qu'elle lui offrait._

\- Oh oui, seul l'avenir nous le dira, c'est pour ça que je dis ça. Santé Bec !

\- Santé Chlo, _rit-elle avant de boire une gorgée puis de crier à tout le monde_ , Santé les tarées !

 _Les Bellas levèrent d'un geste commun leur verre avant de crier à leur tour un "Santé" d'une même voix. Toutes reprirent leurs conversations dans la bonne humeur alors que Beca se demandait si elles pourraient vraiment continuer à se voir toutes ensemble. Chacune dans sa nouvelle vie, cette fois bien lancée, il serait peu probable que ce genre de réunion puisse encore avoir lieu aussi facilement. Son regard dévia sur la rouquine qui était déjà en train de fouiller les CD pour choisir la prochaine musique, une chose était sur, elle aurait Chloé à ses côtés pendant encore quelques années. Bien que rien n'était certain, si sa relation avec Chicago évoluait dans le bon sens, peut être que la rouquine songerait à emménager avec lui ? Elle chassa cette pensée et s'approcha vivement de Chloé pour lui enlever le CD qu'elle avait dans les mains._

\- Hors de question de plomber l'ambiance avec cette musique triste ! Ce soir c'est moi le Dj alors ... Tu t'éloignes de la chaîne et tu vas poser ton cul dans le fauteuil Beale !

 _Son amie lui tira la langue mais abdiqua quand même, allant rejoindre les autres bellas dans les fauteuils, vite rejointe par Beca. Elle avait lancé un mix de sa propre création ce qui lui assurait plus d'une heure de répit avant de devoir changer le CD._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Lorsque la dernière Bella sortit de l'appartement, Chloé ferma à clef la porte afin de s'assurer d'un peu de sécurité dans cet immeuble. Elle ne connaissait pas encore ses voisins et une petite voix ressemblant fortement à celle de sa mère lui murmurait de bien verrouiller afin d'être tranquille. Beca finissait de mettre au lave-vaisselle les plats utilisés quand la rouquine la rejoignit._

\- Et bien ce fut une chouette pendaison de crémaillère !

\- Ouais, tu peux fermer le sac poubelle ? Comme ça je pourrais le descendre demain en allant voir Théo.

\- Tu vas commencer à travailler sur une chanson demain ?

\- Non, Théo veut me faire visiter les studios. Comme ça je peux aussi venir dès que je le souhaite sans empiéter sur leur travail. Vu que c'est un gros label, ils ont de quoi me fournir un espace ou je peux aller et venir à mon aise... Je n'y crois toujours pas à cette histoire...

\- Pourtant tu as bien signé les contrats alors c'est tout à fait réel ...

 _Beca resta silencieuse un moment puis se décida à enclencher la machine. Oui, c'était bien réel. Elle avait chanté pour Dj Khaled, et il y a quelques jours à peine, elle avait signé les contrats la liant officiellement au label qui le produisait. Pourtant, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu les locaux, elle ne pourrait pas s'en convaincre totalement. Perdue dans ses pensées, Beca sursauta quand elle sentit les lèvres de son amie sur sa joue qui s'éloignait déjà. Elle arqua un sourcil en se détachant de la machine, prête à lui demander le pourquoi de ce bisou mais la rouquine la devança._

\- Bonne nuit minimoy, dors bien !

 _Beca eut un sourire amusé en la regardant rentrer dans sa chambre. Pas besoin d'autres mots, la discussion était clause et Chloé le savait très bien. Elle l'avait déjà rassurée et puis même si elle était petite en taille, la brunette détestait qu'on reste à la couver ou la réconforter comme un enfant de 5 ans. Dans sa famille ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'on grandissait. Et si c'était le cas, Beca ne s'en rappelait simplement pas. Elle avait toujours joué les dur à cuir pour impressionner ceux qui pouvaient se moquer d'elle, justement à cause de sa petite taille. Et ça consistait à avoir une carapace bien solide pour ne pas se laisser abattre au premier désagrément._

 _Elle fit le tour de la pièce pour éteindre les lumières puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller et faire un brin de toilette. Un peu plus tard, vêtue de son pyjama, elle se glissa dans son nouveau lit et éteignit la lampe. Une nouvelle vie commençait et en même temps, sa vie ne faisait que continuer. Le karma avait peut être enfin frappé d'une bonne façon cette fois. Elle avait hâte de commencer, d'aller voir le label, de travailler avec les meilleurs outils. Les commentaires du producteur pour lequel elle avait été stagiaire lui revenait souvent en tête, lui permettant de retenir les fondamentaux dans la musique. Et puis elle eut un sourire en se souvenant du jour où elle lui avait fait écouter la chanson d'Emily. Il n'avait pas aimé. Parce qu'elle avait pu presque l'égaler. C'était un compliment qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier et tout ça grâce à Emily et son envie d'écrire des chansons. Sans compter que le sujet de la chanson lui avait tenu à coeur, ce qui était toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Emily pensait toujours à sa mère, c'était pour elle qu'elle avait écrite cette chanson. Pour Beca, c'était une tout autre personne qu'elle avait eu en tête lorsqu'elle était dans le studio._

 _Un coup frappé à sa porte la tira de ses songes, elle se redressa sur ses coudes et fronça les sourcils quand la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Pas de doutes quand à l'intruse mais Beca ne s'attendait pas à la revoir avant le lendemain matin._

\- Chloé ?

\- Oh tu ne dors pas ... cool... je peux venir ?

\- T'es déjà dans ma chambre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 _Chloé referma la porte derrière elle, prenant cette remarque comme une invitation et s'approcha du lit de la brunette. Elle souleva la couverture et lui murmura un "pousse toi" avant de venir s'allonger à ses côtés._

\- Est-ce que ça t'a fait bizarre la première fois que t'as eu ton appart ? _Demanda-t-elle en murmurant, la chambre toujours plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairé par un rayon de lune._

\- Non pas vraiment, ça te fait bizarre toi ? _chuchota-t-elle en lui laissant un peu plus de place dans son lit deux personnes._

\- Oui... ça t'embête si je reste ici cette nuit ?

\- Non andouille... Bonne nuit Chloé, _murmura-t-elle dans un sourire amusé._

* * *

 ** _−−/·/·−·/−·−·/··_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Non pas pour satisfaire mon égo mais plutôt pour me donner votre ressenti. Et puis, vous, qu'est-ce que vous auriez imaginé comme suite après la dernière chanson des Bellas ?_**

 ** _A la semaine prochaine ! :D_**


	3. Un dimanche tranquille

**Hello ! Lentement mais surement voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 ** _·−··/·/−·−·/−/··−/·−·/·_**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Le lendemain matin, Beca s'éveilla lentement en papillonnant des yeux. Il lui fallu un petit temps d'adaptation pour se remettre en tête qu'elle était dans son nouvel appartement, dans sa nouvelle chambre et surtout dans un nouveau lit. Son regard rencontra le mur bleu ciel, lui donnant de suite envie d'y accrocher des posters pour combler cet espace vide. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis porta une main à son visage pour le frotter un peu. C'est à cet instant là qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose l'entravait, il fallu quelques secondes de plus pour que Beca se souvienne d'avoir été rejointe par Chloé juste avant de s'endormir. Elle se retourna doucement pour ne pas réveiller son amie et lui fit face, effectivement, la jolie rouquine dormait toujours paisiblement malgré l'heure avancée de cette matinée._

 _Le réveil affichait 11h23, ce qui donnait encore quelques heures de tranquillité à la DJ avant de se préparer pour aller voir les bureaux du label. La brunette observa son amie dormir quelques instants avant de froncer les sourcils en se demandant comment sortir de son lit sans la réveiller. Chloé s'était rapprochée d'elle durant la nuit et son bras s'était glissé autour de sa taille, ce qui ne l'avait heureusement pas gênée pendant la nuit. Si elle s'était rapprochée, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle s'était collée à son dos. Beca aimait avoir de l'espace pour dormir, malgré les nombreuses fois ou les Bellas s'étaient retrouvées entassées dans les chambres ou dans le salon pour les soirées pyjama. Elle baissa un peu la tête pour évaluer leurs positions, si elle se retournait et qu'elle se glissait doucement hors du lit, de son côté, ça devrait aller si elle n'était pas brusque. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, prête à appliquer son idée, le regard saphir de son amie la croisa de plein fouet. Chloé venait de se réveiller à son tour, affichant un petit sourire contrit._

\- Je t'empêche de t'en aller, c'est ça ? _demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix endormie._

\- Pas vraiment, j'hésitais à te secouer pour te réveiller ou encore à te crier dans les oreilles. En fait, t'as de la chance parce que j'avais opté pour des chatouilles finalement.

\- Menteuse, _dit-elle en retirant finalement son bras. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et s'étira de tout son long en fermant à nouveau les yeux._

 _Beca se redressa pour s'appuyer sur un coude, posant sa tête dans sa main tout en observant son amie faire son petit rituel matinal. Elle le connaissait par cœur d'ailleurs, Chloé commençait toujours par s'éveiller à son aise puis elle se couchait sur le dos, s'étirait longuement comme si elle cherchait à se grandir encore plus. Puis elle se frotterait les yeux comme le font les bébés quand ils sortent de leur sommeil et finirait par quitter le lit d'un geste vif. Comme si la journée devait se commencer avec un élan d'énergie. Beca eut un sourire amusé en la voyant enfin debout, les mains sur les hanches, observant le ciel au travers de la fenêtre. La brunette ne dormait jamais avec des rideaux, les rayons de soleil ne l'avait jamais déranger pour ses grasses matinées tout comme elle appréciait pouvoir observer les étoiles lorsqu'elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil._

\- J'vais préparer le déjeuner, ça te va ? _demanda la rouquine en posant le regard sur elle._ Des pancakes devraient faire l'affaire vu ce qu'on a dans les armoires.

\- Ouep, ça me va, j'vais aller prendre ma douche et me préparer, _répondit-elle en quittant le lit à son tour._

 _Chloé sortit de la chambre, laissant Beca dans son intimité et fila en cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner comme elle l'avait prévu. La brunette prit son temps pour s'étirer à son tour puis elle s'attarda un peu sur les cartons ouverts dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas fini de ranger toutes ses affaires, ce qui était à prévoir vu la fiesta de la veille. Chloé et elle s'étaient surtout entendue sur le fait de ranger tout dans le salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain pour que ce soit opérationnel en premier. Leur chambre pouvait bien attendre le lendemain, ce dont Beca s'occuperait dès qu'elle serait rentrée de son rendez-vous avec Théo. Elle s'approcha d'un carton de fringues, en tirant quelques habits et fila dans la salle de bain qui reliait les deux chambres._

 _Peu de temps après, habillée d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt à l'effigie des Rolling Stones, elle rejoignit la rouquine dans la cuisine. Chloé avait déposer deux assiettes remplies de pancakes sur le bar ainsi que du sirop de chocolat. Elle était assise sur un tabouret, accoudée sur le bar en regardant les dernières nouvelles sur sa tablette. Beca sortit deux verres de l'armoire au dessus de l'évier et s'arrêta dans son geste en apercevant ce gobelet jaune qui lui avait servit pour son audition. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attachement de la rouquine quant à cet objet et elle était d'ailleurs assez surprise de le retrouver ici. Elle referma l'armoire et alla déposer les verres sur le bar pour ensuite prendre une carafe et la remplir d'eau. Beca vint la poser sur le bar également avant de s'assoir à son tour sur un tabouret à côté de son amie pour pouvoir déjeuner avec elle._

\- T'as gardé ce gobelet après toutes ces années ?

\- Mh ?

 _La rouquine ferma l'application puis déposa la tablette pour regarder son amie, n'ayant pas très bien saisis la question qui lui était posée. Beca s'en rendit bien vite compte ce qui l'obligea à la répéter._

\- Le gobelet jaune que tu trimbalais partout à Barden, tu l'as conservé toutes ces années ?

\- Oh oui, je l'aime bien et puis il me rappelle des souvenirs alors bien sur que je l'ai gardé.

 _Beca l'observa quelques instants avant de se saisir de sa fourchette pour commencer à manger ses pancakes. Vu le nombre de fois que Chloé l'avait utilisé, autant pour les fêtes que dans la maison des Bellas, il était clair qu'elle devait avoir un paquet de souvenir lié à ce gobelet. Chloé eut un sourire amusé en détournant le regard, elle prit le sirop de chocolat pour en recouvrir ses pancakes puis se mit à manger à son tour dans un silence tranquille._

.-.-.-.-.

\- ... Et nous voici enfin dans le studio que tu pourras utiliser à ton aise. Il y a un planning affiché sur le mur à droite, comme tu peux le voir, ça te sera utile pour savoir s'il est libre ou non. N'hésite pas à noter ton nom lorsque tu voudras le réserver éventuellement. Enfin, tu sais comment ça marche, t'as déjà travaillé dans le milieu. Bref, des questions ?

 _Théo se tourna dos au mur affichant le planning pour faire face à Beca. Le matériel était bien plus impressionnant que ce qu'elle avait déjà pu connaître. Il y avait là tout ce qu'un petit artiste rêvait d'avoir tout comme les plus grands de la chanson d'ailleurs. Dj Khaled ne faisait vraiment pas dans la demi-mesure. Tout ici était du matériel de pointe, Beca n'avait qu'une seule hâte, c'était de pouvoir essayer tout ce qui était à sa disposition. Malheureusement pour elle, le planning affichait complet pour ce dimanche. En revanche, elle avait noté que la matinée du lundi pouvait lui être profitable._

\- Non ça ira, merci Théo, mais t'es sur que je peux vraiment venir comme bon me semble ici ? Tu m'as donné une clef et ... s'il n'y a personne, ça ne pose pas de problème ?

\- Absolument pas, Dj Khaled a vraiment adoré la démo que tu avais commencé sur sa console. Il pense que l'inspiration peut venir à tout moment, parfois c'est quand rien ne peut nous troubler autour de nous. Enfin c'est ce qu'il dit et puis honnêtement, je t'ai observée ce jour-là, c'est comme si je n'avais pas été là, tu étais dans ton monde à toi.

 _La brunette rougit un peu à ce souvenir ou elle s'était laissé allée. C'était effectivement comme s'il avait disparu de son espace et elle s'était mise à composer sans plus réfléchir. Tout lui était venu si naturellement, juste en écoutant la rythmique qu'avait créer le grand DJ._

\- Euh ok ... donc tu ne seras pas toujours là quand je viendrais ? J'veux dire, je sais que je peux produire moi-même ma propre musique mais je ne serais pas entièrement libre pour la finalisation.

\- Oh et bien si tu as besoin de moi, je t'ai donné mon numéro alors tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Je ne suis pas le seul à travailler pour ce label, du coup je ne suis pas forcément rattaché à DJ Khaled, si c'est la question que tu te poses.

\- Mouais c'était pas vraiment ma question mais j'ai compris l'idée. Je vais rentrer, je viens d'emménager alors j'ai encore des tas de choses à faire.

\- Ok alors à très vite Beca, _conclut-il en souriant amicalement._

\- Ouais, à plus la tortue, _répondit-elle dans un sourire amusé._

 _Elle quitta le studio en étant plus confiante sur son avenir. C'était toujours aussi incroyable de se dire qu'une grande vedette avait tellement foi en elle et qu'elle lui donnait autant de liberté. Elle n'avait pourtant rien montré de très concret à cette célébrité et voilà qu'on lui offrait la plus belle opportunité au monde. C'est d'un pas rapide qu'elle regagna son appartement en fin d'après-midi. Chloé s'était occupée de mettre en ordre sa chambre en l'attendant, elle était entièrement rangée et décorée à son goût. Ses murs étaient recouverts de photos ci et là, son bureau agencé contre le mur à côté de sa garde-robe, son lit était fait soigneusement et le reste de ses affaires étaient rangées dans les étagères. Si elle avait hérité de la plus petite chambre, elle n'en avait pas l'impression tant elle se sentait à son aise dedans._

 _Beca claqua la porte d'entrée et laissa tomber son sac sur le guéridon, le bruit fit sortir la rouquine de sa chambre qui aperçu son amie entrer dans le salon._

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? _Demanda-t-elle enjouée._

\- Très bien ! Même encore mieux que ça ! C'est vraiment un truc de ouf ce qui se passe, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cette tournée puisse m'apporter autant de choses à la fois !

\- Et ben dis donc, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue avec les yeux aussi pétillants...

\- Moque toi va ... J'vais aller terminer de ranger ma chambre histoire de pouvoir taper les cartons hors de ma vue, _annonça-t-elle en s'y dirigeant._

\- Je ne me moquais pas minimoys, j'espère que tu vas vraiment pouvoir t'épanouir dans tout boulot à présent, _répondit-elle dans un sourire doux._

\- Oh.. mh .. merci ..

 _Chloé eut un rire en voyant la brunette immobile près de la porte de sa chambre. La voilà qui était gênée et ne savait plus où se mettre, il était rare ce genre de moment et la rouquine en profitait toujours. Elle connaissait très bien la carapace de Beca et elle venait de s'envoler à cet instant précis. Pour ne pas rester plus longtemps sur son trouble, bien que Chloé adorait ces moments, elle alla vers la cuisine tout en brisant le silence._

\- J'vais préparer le souper, j'commence à avoir faim pas toi ?

\- Hum si.. un peu...

\- Va déballer tes affaires, je t'appellerais quand j'aurais fini !

 _Beca regarda son amie, prête à lui dire qu'il n'y avait toujours pas grand chose dans le frigo ou les armoires mais elle se retint en remarquant que Chloé s'était habillée et portait toujours ses hauts-talons. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait prit le temps de sortir et sans doute fait quelques courses pour remédier à ce problème. Elle leva les yeux au ciel amusée en laissant son amie s'afférer derrière les fourneaux pour rejoindre sa chambre et la mettre en ordre comme elle l'avait prévu._

 _Tout en rangeant sa chambre, la petite brune s'imaginait déjà dans le studio le lendemain matin. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle pourrait composer, tout venait si vite, elle n'avait aucune idée du style musical qu'elle voulait développer réellement d'ailleurs. Avec les Bellas, elle avait eu l'occasion de s'essayer à divers styles mais qu'est-ce qui lui plaisait le plus à elle ? Elle eut un frisson lorsqu'une chanson s'imposa à elle, en fait tout était plutôt simple quand elle y songeait. Il lui suffisait d'avoir une muse, une inspiration ne venait jamais seule. C'était pour ça qu'à l'époque elle ne faisait que des mixes, c'était de la facilité à l'état pur. Aucun besoin de se casser la tête pour trouver deux chansons qui pouvaient parfaitement se marier. En revanche, lorsqu'il avait fallu qu'elle donne une démo au producteur, elle se souvenait avoir galérer longtemps avant d'avoir l'aide d'Emily._

 _Sa garde-robe rangée, elle en profita pour changer de tenue et enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. Elle opta pour un pyjama classique composé d'un pantalon noir et d'un top bleu nuit et décida de rester pied nu. Après tout, elle ne sortirait plus de la journée et encore moins de la soirée. Autant être à son aise dans son chez soi, ce n'était pas Chloé qui allait lui faire une remarque quant à sa tenue. Elle était certaine qu'une fois le repas terminé, son amie irait se changer à son tour pour être à l'aise également. La voix de Chloé lui parvint à travers la porte, annonçant qu'elle avait terminé et l'attendait pour manger. Beca enfila son top rapidement puis sortit de sa chambre et alla dresser la table avant que Chloé ne puisse le faire, montrant ainsi sa participation au repas du soir._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, de l'eau ou bien du vin blanc ? _demanda Chloé en posant le plat de pâtes sur la table._

\- De l'eau m'ira très bien, je préfère boire le vin devant la télé après le repas, _répondit Beca en installant les couverts à côté des assiettes._

\- Va pour de l'eau dans ce cas.

 _Elle prit la cruche pour la remplir d'eau et la posa sur la table par la suite. Toutes deux s'installèrent à table une fois certaine que tout était prêt. Beca huma le parfum de la sauce bolognaise en fermant les yeux tout en souriant doucement. Ce n'était pas nouveau, la brunette adorait ce plat et toutes les Bellas le savaient. Elle s'était fait charriée parce que c'était un plat très simple à faire mais Beca était une piètre cuisinière, tout le contraire de Chloé. Ce qui était donc un véritable plaisir de manger la cuisine de son amie, encore plus lorsque c'était un plat qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. En ouvrant les yeux, elle prit ses couverts en voyant son assiette bien remplie par son amie. Chloé lui fit un clin d'oeil en lui tendant le bol avec le fromage râpé avant de se servir à son tour._

\- Merci Chlo, j'crois que le meilleur point de cette colocation, c'est de pouvoir manger chaque jour ta cuisine comme à l'époque.

\- Oh je vois et quels sont les autres bon points de cette colocation ? _demanda-t-elle intriguée bien qu'amusée par sa remarque._

\- Mmh et bien tu es bien plus organisée que Amy, ça aussi c'est un bon point. Je n'aurais clairement pas à passer derrière toi pour ranger ce que tu aurais pu laisser traîner.

\- Amy n'est pas si bordélique que ça, t'abuses pas un peu là ?

\- C'est ça, tu sais chaque fois que tu nous rendais visite, son coin était caché et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas vu le bordel qu'elle peut foutre.

\- Ahah, tu marques un point d'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres de bien au fait que je sois ta colocataire ?

\- Et bien je sais que tu es organisée, un peu maniaque de la propreté ce qui est génial parce que je ne serais pas à la seule à faire le ménage. Et puis tu payeras ton loyer, chose que Amy n'a jamais fait.

\- Je ne suis pas maniaque, t'abuses là par contre, j'aime quand c'est rangé et propre c'est tout, _contra-t-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse._

\- C'est ça Beale, en tout cas, merci pour le repas. J'adore toujours autant ta cuisine !

\- De rien Mitchell mais je te préviens, c'est toi qui fera la vaisselle ce soir.

 _Beca haussa les épaules à l'idée de la corvée. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à laver de toute façon et elle se ferait un plaisir de le faire en guise de remerciement pour son plat préféré. Son assiette terminée, elle se hâta de se resservir sous le regard malicieux de son amie. Chloé termina tranquillement la sienne et décida pour sa part de s'arrêter là. Elle se releva pour aller chercher une bouteille de vin blanc et deux verres à vin avant de revenir s'asseoir à table._

\- Tu veux regarder un film ce soir ?

\- Tu sais ce que je pense des films ...

\- Blablabla ! Oui ou non ? C'est un film ou les émissions télé-réalité que tu détestes, alors tu choisis quoi ?

\- Va pour un film ...

* * *

 ** _−−/·/·−·/−·−·/··_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Non pas pour satisfaire mon égo mais plutôt pour me donner votre ressenti._**

 ** _Oh et rassurez-vous, je ne ferais pas jour après jour sinon ça va être loooooong et leeeeeeeeeent ! J'essaye d'installer petit à petit les choses avant de passer vraiment dans le vif de ce que l'on attends tous. Parce que je déteste quand c'est trop rapide, je crois qu'il y a plein d'étapes avant d'arriver à notre Bloé ^^_**

 ** _A la semaine prochaine ! :D_**


	4. La première chanson

_**Salut les amis ! Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine précédente. J'ai eu un imprévu pour le boulot et je n'ai malheureusement pas été en mesure d'écrire ou encore de publier. Nous ne sommes pas non plus samedi mais bien dimanche et je pense changer de jour pour publier. Je crois que le dimanche sera plus simple pour moi et j'espère surtout rester régulière.**_

 _ **Voici la suite de l'histoire... Encore rien de palpitant, soyez patient ! :D**_

 ** _·−··/·/−·−·/−/··−/·−·/·_**

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Ce mois de mai s'annonçait plat pour la jolie brunette. Deux semaines qu'elle allait régulièrement au label, s'installer dans le studio pour y trouver l'inspiration et créer quelque chose, rien ne venait. Elle avait beau chipoter aux consoles, jouer de sa voix devant le micro, elle n'était satisfaite par aucune de ses actions. Beca avait l'impression de perdre son temps et de faire perdre du temps au label surtout, bien que Théo ne lui avait fait aucune remarque. Il lui avait assuré que le label était entièrement à DJ Khaled et qu'il finançait absolument tout. Et pour ce grand DJ, entretenir un label et ses quelques artistes bien choisis, ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose._

 _La brunette s'étira longuement puis quitta son lit pour sortir de sa chambre et se rendre dans celle de son amie. Elle se fichait bien de savoir si Chloé dormait ou non, Beca avait besoin d'aller se plaindre et ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Au contraire, ce fut d'un brusque mouvement qu'elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le lit de son amie pour s'y allonger sur les couvertures, là ou elle pouvait avoir de la place sans écraser la rouquine. Un regard lui affirma qu'elle dormait toujours malgré le bruit qu'elle avait fait ce qui contraria un peu plus Beca._

 _Cependant, elle respecta le sommeil de la rouquine, se résignant à croiser les bras et à soupirer doucement. Que pouvait-elle réellement faire? Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans sa chambre à Barden, devant sa console à essayer de créer une démo pour le producteur qui lui avait donné une chance de se faire écouter. Aurait-elle pu d'elle-même créer quelque chose au final ? Beca ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration sereine de son amie, couchée à ses côtés bien emmitouflée dans sa grosse couverture. Elle se concentra sur le souffle régulier de Chloé, se calquant à son tour sur le même rythme pour trouver son calme._

 _Si elle écrivait d'abord les paroles, le reste viendrait peut-être plus facilement ? La partie la plus difficile de la chanson était sans doute l'écrit. Quel sujet utiliser ? Comment aborder le texte ? Elle grimaça à toutes ces questions et soupira brusquement, se concentrant à nouveau sur la respiration de son amie. Chloé avait beaucoup de chance d'ailleurs, si Beca n'avait pas été aussi respectueuse, il y a longtemps que son sommeil paisible se serait terminé. Ou peut-être était-elle trop contrariée et trop frustrée de ne pas avancer dans sa chanson pour embêter la jolie rouquine. Beca tourna la tête vers elle pour l'observer dans son sommeil, son souffle était toujours lent et régulier, un petit sourire aux lèvres depuis que la brunette s'était affalée sur le lit et ses yeux bien clos._

 _Avec délicatesse, elle se tourna pour être couchée sur le flanc afin de lui faire totalement face pour mieux l'observer et se mettre à son aise par la même occasion. Depuis que Chloé avait appris pour son admission à l'école de vétérinaire, elle s'était créer un réseau dans le domaine avec des étudiants en fac pour qu'elle puisse se préparer au mieux à sa rentrée en septembre. Beca était certaine que Chloé allait tout déchirer tant elle se préparait à l'avance, il ne lui manquerait plus que la pratique pour être au point lors de sa première année. Quant à elle, Beca faisait plutôt du sur-place, ce qui la rendait un peu jalouse de son amie. Et en même temps, si Chloé n'était pas présente, elle n'aurait personne à qui se plaindre régulièrement et qui pouvait lui remonter le moral en deux mots._

 _Elle attrapa doucement la main de Chloé qui sortait de la couverture, entrelaçant leurs doigts délicatement tout en réfléchissant à une nouvelle façon d'aborder ses créations. Son regard fixé sur leurs doigts, elle ne fit pas attention aux yeux papillonnants de Chloé qui sortait lentement de sa somnolence ni de ce regard bleu qui s'accrocha à elle ou encore de ce sourire qui étira un peu plus ses lèvres. Ce fut la respiration moins régulière de la rouquine qui fit comprendre à Beca qu'elle était réveillée, lui faisant relever les yeux pour croiser son regard._

\- Hey salut toi ...

\- Bonjour Bec', qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 _La brunette délia ses doigts et soupira doucement, ses angoisses revenant très vite à cette question. Si elle était venue ici, c'était clairement pour se plaindre mais le temps de silence et de sérénité que lui avait offert la rouquine sans le savoir, lui avait fait du bien et elle n'avait pas envie de quitter cet état d'esprit. Cette angoisse pouvait retomber si elle ignorait juste le sujet. Alors au lieu de déverser ses craintes, Beca eut un petit sourire amusé et marmonna en regardant son amie._

\- J'ai faim... Tu veux bien venir faire des gaufres pour le déjeuner ?

 _Chloé eut un petit rire avant de se coucher sur le dos pour s'étirer longuement, elle regarda son amie à nouveau en tournant la tête vers elle et lui sourit malicieusement._

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, à attendre désespérément que je me réveille pour avoir à manger ?

\- Oh ça fait seulement quelques minutes, va pas croire que je suis si désespérée que ça quand même, _dit-elle en regardant son amie sortir du lit. Beca fit de même, se retenant de s'étirer pour ne pas lui montrer que ça faisait plus que "quelques minutes" comme elle le lui avait dit._

\- Bien, va prendre ta douche pendant que je prépare tout ça.

 _Beca eut un sourire et ne se fit pas prier pour aller dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche et faire sa toilette matinale. Elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir en ce samedi pluvieux, ce qui l'incita à mettre un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur pour rester à l'aise dans l'appartement. C'est dans cette tenue qu'elle rejoignit la rouquine dans la cuisine, venant s'installer au bar pour la regarder verser la pâte dans le gaufrier._

\- Sérieusement, comment tu as réussis à te nourrir pendant trois ans, sans moi Beca ?

\- Je mange tout et n'importe quoi et j'ai la chance d'avoir un bon métabolisme, c'est pas nouveau... et puis il y avait une très bonne boulangerie en bas de chez moi, _répondit-elle sans détour._

\- Donc l'autre jour quand tu disais que ma cuisine était un très bon point dans notre colocation, c'était plus que sincère au final.

\- C'est même presque vital dans notre colocation Beale.. je peux déjà prendre une gaufre ou je dois te regarder les cuir jusqu'à vider toute la pâte ?

\- Sers toi le gnome, fais gaffe c'est encore bien chaud.

 _Elle lui fit une grimace à son appellation et quitta son tabouret pour prendre une assiette dans l'armoire et se servir de gaufre. Après hésitation, elle posa son assiette remplie et alla prendre une autre dans l'armoire pour que la rouquine puisse manger une fois sa tâche finie. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Chloé qui la taquina directement._

\- Oh j'ai droit à une assiette moi aussi? Tu es trop bonne Beca, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

Beca leva les yeux au ciel et tira la chaise pour s'asseoir à table, décidant de rester près d'elle pour manger. Chloé se détourna du gaufrier pour prendre de la bombe de crème fraîche dans le frigo et la déposa devant la brunette puis se servit à son tour de gaufre pour manger. La cuisson pouvait se faire aisément en parallèle.

\- Est-ce que tu vas retourner au studio aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, je prends mon weekend. Je crois que rester enfermer dans cette pièce ne m'aide pas pour le moment, je dois trouver mon inspiration et la façon dont j'aimerais aborder les choses. Et pour le moment je n'y arrive pas, _répondit-elle dans un petit soupir._

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais sur mon lit tout à l'heure...

 _Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation. Beca n'avait pas besoin de le nier, ça n'aurait servit à rien. Chloé savait très bien déchiffrer les gestes de son amie tout comme ses expressions. Sans compter que si Beca avait vraiment eu cette envie subite de gaufre ce matin, elle aurait tout sortit dans la cuisine pour que la rouquine n'ai plus qu'à cuisiner._

\- Je peux vraiment rien te cacher, ça devient agaçant tu sais ? _dit-elle dans un sourire amusé._

\- Peut-être mais sans moi, tu ne retrouverais pas le sourire aussi facilement ! Tu n'es qu'une chanson triste sans moi Mitchell, _répliqua-t-elle malicieusement._

 _Beca arqua un sourcil à cette réflexion, une chanson triste sans elle ? Si on prenait la musique en métaphore alors oui, la rouquine n'avait peut être pas tort. Chloé ajoutait cet air enjoué partout autour d'elle alors que Beca n'avait pas spécialement d'influence sur son entourage. Et heureusement pour son amie d'ailleurs parce que si elle répandait quelque chose de négatif, Chloé perdrait surement cet éclat d'enthousiaste qui l'habitait continuellement. L'air de rien, c'était une très belle métaphore, Beca ne pouvait pas laisser cette phrase de côté. Si bien qu'elle ne mangeait plus, son morceau de gaufre était toujours à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, son geste suspendu dans le temps. Un claquement de doigt la sorti de ses pensées et la décida à reposer sa fourchette sans avoir mangé son morceau._

\- Hey Bec, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'voulais pas dire que tu étais triste c'était juste pour...

\- Non non, t'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien à voir ! Merci pour les gaufres mais j'ai un truc à faire, _coupa-t-elle brusquement. Elle délaissa son assiette à peine entamée et fila dans sa chambre sous le regard surpris de Chloé._

 _La porte à peine refermée, Beca se hâta de troquer ses habits pour un jeans, un t-shirt et un pull à capuche. Elle enfila une paire de chaussette sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir sur son lit, lui donnant un exercice d'équilibre assez difficile puis mit ses convers. Elle ressortit de sa chambre quelques minutes après évitant de bousculer Chloé qui s'était approché de sa porte sans savoir si elle pouvait ou non entrer. Mais déjà Beca était dans le hall en train d'enfiler sa veste noire et d'attraper ses clefs. La brunette ouvrit la porte mais se ravisa et la referma doucement avant de retourner dans le salon pour se planter devant la rouquine avec un grand sourire._

\- Tu sais quoi ? En rentrant tout à l'heure je m'arrêterais au vidéo club et je prendrais ce film dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler et ce soir on le regardera, ça te va ?

\- Euh oui mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'as même pas fini de manger Beca... Et puis toi, promettre de regarder un film sans que je ne te le demande ou te l'impose ? _demanda-t-elle surprise de son comportement._

\- Tu viens de me donner un petit coup de fouet, celui que j'attends depuis deux semaines, enfin pas que je l'attendais de ta part mais je vais pouvoir avancer et c'est grâce à toi alors ... à ce soir !

 _Elle se dressa un peu pour lui planter un bisou sur la joue et se retourna sans plus un regard, filant hors de leur appartement. Chloé resta stupéfaite et immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de rire doucement à cette attitude. Le lutin faire d'elle-même un bisou et s'épancher comme ça, c'était plutôt inhabituel mais loin d'être désagréable._

 _Beca se rua dans un taxi en donnant l'adresse du studio, il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde un instant, de peur d'oublier ce qui lui était venu en tête. Elle aurait pu rester chez elle, se cloîtrer dans sa chambre pour écrire mais avoir la présence de Chloé non loin d'elle aurait pu la perturber. Et elle n'aurait pas été assez concentrée, c'était un fait. Elle se répétait cette phrase en boucle tout en regardant les façades des bâtiments défiler sous ses yeux. Chloé ne se rendait pas compte à quel point c'était un sacré coup de fouet qu'elle venait de lui mettre et ce, juste à l'aide d'une simple phrase qui était pourtant si anodine._

.-.-.-.-.-

 _Assise à une table, Beca ne cessait de griffonner des mots sur des feuilles sans qu'il n'y ai de lien logique entre eux. Elle écrivait tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, décidant de remettre de l'ordre une fois que tout serait couché sur papier. Elle n'avait jamais écrit de chanson, c'était la toute première fois qu'elle s'essayait à cet exercice mais elle était certaine que sa façon de faire n'était pas mauvaise. Il lui suffisait de repenser à cette phrase qu'avait dit Chloé et d'écrire chaque mot qui pouvait s'y rapporter, selon elle. Par la suite, elle arriverait surement à composer des couplets qui auraient du sens. Beca mordilla le bout de son Bic en relisant les mots qui s'étalaient à présent sous ses yeux, à la recherche d'un lien à leur donner ou d'une meilleur formulation. De ces mots, elle devait à présent créer des phrases et la brunette hésitait encore à la manière de s'y prendre. Quel axe voulait-elle réellement suivre ?_

\- Oh Beca tu es là ? _s'exclama Théo surpris de la trouver présente, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion._ Oh pardon je ne voulais pas te faire peur ...

\- Non ça va, t'inquiète pas... Je suis venue m'isoler en réalité, je pense avoir trouvé une piste à suivre pour ma première chanson en solo.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle ça, t'as besoin d'aide ?

\- De ta part ? Comment voudrais-tu m'aider au juste ? _demanda-t-elle intriguée par sa proposition._

\- Euh pas spécialement de ma part mais comme je bosse depuis un moment ici... enfin... tu connais mon boulot, c'était le tien aussi...

\- J'y arriverais, je le ferais seule. Ce doit être ma chanson, mes paroles et ma musique, mais merci Théo. Et puis d'ailleurs, je pense que j'ai trouvé comment m'y prendre... je voudrais vraiment être la seule artiste dessus.

\- Bien dans ce cas je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, tu veux que je t'apporte un café ?

\- Merci Théo mais je n'ai besoin de rien, _sourit-elle doucement sa gentillesse._

\- Okay alors... à la prochaine Beca.

 _Il lui fit un signe de la main et ressortit de la pièce pour ne pas l'envahir plus longuement. Beca garda les yeux rivés sur la porte un instant avant de soupirer doucement et de retourner à ses feuilles. Chloé allait se moquer d'elle, elle saurait l'origine de sa futur chanson, c'était certain qu'elle fasse le lien. Devait-elle poursuivre cette voie ? La brunette reposa son bic et posa sa tête entre ses mains, songeant à cette phrase pourtant si innocente. Ce serait un sujet qui parlerait à beaucoup de gens pourtant, elle était certaine que ça pourrait être un succès si elle s'y prenait bien. Résolue, la jeune femme reprit son aplomb et se concentra sur son travail._

.-.-.-.-.-

 _Dans le plus grand silence, Beca referma la porte derrière elle et la ferma à clef. Elle retira ses chaussures qu'elle laissa dans le hall et enleva sa veste qu'elle accrocha au porte-manteau, toujours en silence et délicatement. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, la rouquine devait probablement déjà être au lit vu l'heure tardive à laquelle Beca venait de rentrer. Il était près de minuit, la Bella n'avait pas vu le temps passé, trop prise dans son texte qu'elle voulait construire correctement. Sans allumer les lumières, elle se dirigea à travers le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine où elle alluma une des petites lampes près de la cuisinière. Son ventre la rappelait à l'ordre, elle n'avait rien mangé à part la moitié de gaufre ce matin et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'aller se coucher sans avoir rempli son estomac auparavant._

 _Elle hésita longtemps devant les armoires closes, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien manger sans faire énormément de bruit, ne voulant pas réveiller son amie. Elle opta finalement pour des tartines et ouvrit le frigo afin d'en sortir de la charcuterie mais son regard fut attiré par l'assiette bien garnie. Un petit mot était déposé juste devant l'assiette lui disant simplement "mange-moi", ce qui arracha sans difficulté un sourire amusé à la brunette. Cette fille était vraiment géniale, Beca n'avait même pas besoin de réchauffer quoi que ce soit, Chloé avait préparé une belle salade garnie ce qui la nourrirait sans problème et sans faire le moindre bruit._

 _Elle sortit l'assiette et prit des couverts pour s'installer finalement à table. Elle mangea silencieusement tout en repensant aux paroles qu'elle avait fini par écrire et surtout en étant satisfaite du premier jet. Beca hésitait beaucoup à demander une relecture ou un avis mais elle avait envie que cette chanson soit son bébé, qu'elle soit seule à prendre des décisions avant de la faire écouter au producteur. Elle voulait travailler seule là-dessus afin que les paroles prennent toutes leurs valeurs. Et puis si Chloé devait comprendre qu'elle en était l'instigatrice, il fallait vraiment que cette chanson soit parfaite et entièrement faite par elle, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Beca se promettait de tout faire pour y arriver seule et de se booster pour la finaliser au plus vite. Il fallait aussi qu'elle montre des résultats au label et que chacun puisse dire qu'elle n'avait pas signé pour rien chez eux._

* * *

 ** _−−/·/·−·/−·−·/··_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Non pas pour satisfaire mon égo mais plutôt pour me donner votre ressenti._**

 ** _Dans le prochain chapitre, vous en saurez plus quant à cette fameuse chanson. Et peut-être auront nous des réactions de notre rouquine préférée ?_**

 ** _A bientôt ! :D_**


	5. Un sentiment partagé

_**Salut les amis ! Nous sommes dimanche, il est donc temps de publier un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Voici la suite de l'histoire :D**_

 ** _·−··/·/−·−·/−/··−/·−·/·_**

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Cela faisait près de deux semaines que Beca disparaissait constamment de l'appartement. Chloé avait beau vivre en colocation avec elle, la rouquine était certaine de n'avoir fait que la croiser depuis qu'elle avait laissé en plan ses gaufres. La soirée film que son amie lui avait promis était même tombée à l'eau, Chloé ne s'inquiétait pas réellement de ses absences fréquentes mais Beca commençait à lui manquer. Elle n'avait même plus le loisir de partager un vrai repas avec elle, la brunette se levait très tôt pour disposer au maximum du studio et rentrait tout aussi tard, quand Chloé dormait déjà. Elle se doutait bien que sa chanson la travaillait beaucoup et lui demandait surtout beaucoup de temps, vu l'énergie qu'elle dépensait pour la réaliser, Chloé se doutait qu'elle devait tenir un bon filon._

 _En ce dimanche, Chloé s'était même levé tôt pour préparer un déjeuner digne de ce nom, espérant faire rester Beca plus longtemps en jouant sur son appétit. Elle ne savait pas réellement si son amie avait décidé de retourner au studio aujourd'hui mais elle mettait toutes ces chances de son côté pour passer un peu plus de temps avec la brune. Elle disposa tout sur la table puis prit son courage à deux mains, prête à essuyer un refus de son amie et se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur la chambre de Beca. Elle y frappa quelques coups et attendit silencieusement une réponse qui ne sembla pas venir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende au bout d'un moment des grognements qui la fit sourire. Beca devait toujours dormir et venait d'être réveillée par les coups frappés à la porte, loin de se démonter, Chloé ouvrit et s'invita dans la chambre avec un grand sourire. Si elle était toujours dans son lit, soit le réveil n'avait pas sonné soit Beca ne comptait pas bouger de l'appartement tout de suite, ce qui fit grandement plaisir à la rouquine qui grimpa sur le lit de Beca pour lui planter un bisou sur la joue afin de la réveiller totalement._

\- Salut le gnome ! Tu viens déjeuner ?

\- Mmhh Chloééé.. il est tôôôôt.. , _grommela Beca le visage à moitié enfoncé dans son oreiller._

\- Il n'est pas si tôt que ça, il est passé 8h tu sais ?

\- Mmh pour un dimanche... C'est tôt..

 _Chloé resta silencieuse quelques minutes tout comme son amie qui ne semblait pas prête de bouger de son lit. Elle hésita quant au fait de la laisser tranquille ou bien d'insister un peu avant de la voir partir encore une fois sans avoir pu profiter de sa présence. Beca profita de ce petit moment de silence pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son amie venait la réveiller un dimanche alors qu'elles auraient pu toutes les deux faire la grasse matinée, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel ça. La brunette tourna la tête vers son amie afin de la dévisager et de comprendre quel pouvait être le problème lié à cette présence dans sa chambre aussi tôt un dimanche. Chloé ne la regardait même plus, elle avait le regard fixé sur la porte comme si elle pressentait qu'elle devait quitter la pièce. Beca se redressa un peu sur ses coudes, allongée sur le ventre et brisa le silence d'une voix douce._

\- Chloé tout va bien ?

 _La rouquine reposa son regard océan sur la brunette et lui fit un petit sourire, ne sachant pas à quel point elle pouvait être franche avec elle. En réalité, elle aurait pu simplement lui dire qu'elle lui manquait mais elle ne savait pas si ça pouvait changer beaucoup de choses et d'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait changer les choses. Beca semblait avoir enfin trouvé un projet sur lequel travailler et Chloé n'avait pas envie d'interférer alors, pouvait-elle réellement lui dire qu'elle lui manquait ?_

\- Est-ce que tu pars aujourd'hui ? _demanda-t-elle timidement._

\- T'es sur que tu vas bien ? T'as l'air bizarre ...

\- Je vais bien, tu pourrais juste répondre à ma question tu sais ? _répliqua-t-elle un peu soucieuse._

 _Beca fronça légèrement les sourcils puis sourit un peu amusée et se releva péniblement, quittant son lit en faisant attention à ne pas bousculer Chloé et alla prendre sur son bureau cinq DVD qu'elle avait été chercher la veille au vidéo club. Elle s'appuya contre son bureau et fit face à la rouquine qui la regardait surprise et surtout intriguée._

\- Aujourd'hui, j'te propose une journée pyjama et comme je dois me rattraper pour le film de l'autre soir, j'en ai pris cinq... ça te va Beale ? _expliqua-t-elle en souriant._

\- Oh ... je suis très...euh oui, _dit-elle en cherchant ses mots. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi surprise, elle serait déjà debout à enlacer son amie pour montrer à quel point cette idée lui plaisait. A la place, elle baissa la tête un peu honteuse et ajouta dans un murmure._ Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée si tôt...

 _Beca reposa les dvd sur son bureau et rejoignit la rouquine sur son lit, s'installant en tailleur pour lui faire face. Habituellement, elle aurait râlé d'être sortie de son nid aussi vite mais quand elle voyait la rouquine comme ça, il lui était difficile de faire la tête. Elle attrapa les mains de son amie pour la forcer à relever la tête et la regarder pour lui sourire doucement. Si elle n'avait pas eu envie de lui expliquer son malaise, Beca n'en avait pas eu besoin pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait même si elle ignorait le fond du problème._

\- Hey ça va, c'est pas comme la fois ou Amy s'est mise à faire de la trompette en rentrant à 4h du mat... tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ou je dois le deviner ?

\- Il n'y a rien... C'est juste que...

 _Beca arqua un sourcil, attendant la suite de ses mots mais rien ne sembla venir. Chloé n'avait pas envie de poursuivre apparemment ce qui intrigua de plus en plus la brunette. Pourquoi gardait-elle le silence alors qu'en général, elle était un livre ouvert pour elle ? Si Beca avait beaucoup de réserve pour ses sentiments et ses états d'âmes, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose pour son amie, devait-elle insister ou la laisser tranquille ? Elle décida de changer de sujet en relâchant doucement ses mains pour ne pas l'entraver d'avantage._

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'avance du tonnerre sur ma chanson ! Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait finie, j'ai déjà chipoté pour trouver un arrangement musical mais je ne suis pas satisfaite, ce qui me fait penser qu'il y a quelques parties de textes que je devrais sans doute modifier. Je ne voudrais pas que ça fasse trop niais tu vois et puis faut que ça rentre sur la mélodie que j'ai créer...

\- Attends attends, tu parles beaucoup trop vite, tu t'emballes ! _rit Chloé à cet excès de mots sortit d'un coup_. Reprends plus doucement minimoys.

\- Arrête avec ça Beale, enfin bref, j'disais que la semaine prochaine j'aurais surement terminé ma chanson. Je prends congé aujourd'hui, Théo m'a dit hier qu'il fallait que je prenne un peu de temps pour moi, parce qu'il a raison, j'suis trop focalisée sur cette chanson et je ne prends plus la peine de me changer les idées alors...

\- Alors t'as chopé des films pour te changer les idées et pouvoir critiquer et commenter à tout va ce que tu vas regarder ?

\- C'est un peu ça l'idée oui, mais le principal c'est que je puisse le faire avec toi non ?

\- Mh... T'as de la chance que je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui alors, _dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux._

\- Tu sais Chloé... Ton agenda traîne dans le salon sur la table basse, je savais que tu n'avais rien de prévu.

 _Elle lui tira la langue, affirmant avec cette grimace qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire croire ce qu'elle voulait. Beca attrapa son coussin et tapa la rouquine avec avant de s'enfuir en courant jusque dans le salle de bain, ne laissant pas la moindre chance à Chloé de riposter. Cependant la rouquine n'en avait aucune envie, elle allait pouvoir passer la journée avec Beca, ce qui lui suffisait amplement. Chicago n'avait bizarrement pas cet effet sur elle, Chloé était chaque fois heureuse de communiquer avec lui, de le voir sur skype mais ce n'était pas le même sentiment. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elle était proche de Beca depuis quelques années à présent ?_

 _Chloé quitta le lit à son tour et sortit de la chambre pour aller faire du café. Elle irait prendre sa douche après avoir déjeuner, une journée cocooning lui allait parfaitement. Et si la semaine prochaine, la chanson de Beca était terminée, il serait temps de réunir à nouveau toutes les Bellas pour fêter ça ensemble. La rouquine jeta un regard dans le salon, cherchant son agenda et sourit amusée en le voyant ouvert, certainement à la date de ce jour. Délaissant le café, elle alla prendre son agenda pour le ranger dans son sac à main, parfois ça avait du bon de laisser quand même trainer ses affaires. Ceci fait, elle retourna dans la cuisine et s'installa à table en attendant que Beca ne la rejoigne pour déjeuner ensemble._

 _.-.-.-.-_

\- Attends sérieusement, t'es en train de pleurer Chlo ? Tu l'as vu cent fois ce film! _rit la brunette._

\- Mais quoi ! Il est trop beau ce film ! Tu te rends compte, même après sa mort il a continué à prendre soin d'elle... _répliqua-t-elle en prenant un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux et les joues._

\- Oui c'est flippant si tu veux mon avis...

\- Mais non, c'est très beau comme geste ! Il savait qu'il allait mourir et la connaissant, il savait que ce serait dur pour elle de remonter la pente et même sans sa présence, elle a su le faire grâce à ses lettres...

\- Peut-être mais quand même, recevoir du courrier de ton mari qui est mort... C'est flippant.

 _Chloé se mit à sourire à travers ses larmes, riant doucement à la grimace de son amie qui ne voulait pas comprendre la beauté du geste, ou bien faisait-elle semblant de ne pas le comprendre pour garder sa carapace de dur à cuire. Reprenant contenance, la rouquine jeta son coussin sur Beca assise à ses côtés et se releva pour aller changer le dvd. Elle s'agenouilla devant le lecteur, rangeant le cd dans sa boite puis attrapa les autres pour choisir le film suivant. Celui qu'elles venaient de regarder était très beau mais également très triste, ce qui lui donna envie de regarder quelque chose d'un peu plus drôle. Elle mit un autre cd dans le lecteur et reprit sa place auprès de Beca, s'affalant un peu dans le canapé pour se mettre à son aise. Beca ne tarda pas à mettre le film en route, découvrant le choix fait par son amie. Un petit tour à Rome semblait s'imposer, peut-être aurait-elle du prendre d'autres styles de films plutôt que de se cantonner à la romance._

\- Au fait, je sais que tu es partie brusquement après t'avoir dit que tu n'étais qu'une chanson triste mais... ça parle de quoi ta chanson ?

\- Tu n'en sauras rien Beale, tais-toi et regarde le film à l'eau de rose...

\- "C'était à Rome" n'est en rien un film à l'eau de rose, il est très bien en plus d'être drôle... et puis pourquoi tu veux rien me dire à propos de cette chanson ?

\- Parce que tu la découvriras quand elle sera terminée, faudra acheter le cd pour ça bien sur ...

 _Chloé tourna la tête vers son amie, surprise de cette réflexion mais la tapa gentiment à l'épaule en voyant qu'elle se fichait d'elle. Elle posa le regard sur l'écran et serra son coussin contre elle, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de la brunette._

\- T'es pas drôle Beca ... J'vois pas pourquoi tu veux rien me dire alors que selon toi, je t'ai donné un bon coup de fouet pour ça justement ...

\- Rhaa Chlo, arrête, tu la découvriras quand elle sera terminée c'est promis. Je t'emmènerais au studio l'écouter mais pas avant qu'elle soit finie... et puis d'ailleurs _..., hésita-t-elle en fixant l'écran de télévision,_ j'aimerais que...tu sois la première à l'écouter.

\- Quoi ? _s'exclama la rouquine dans un bond. Elle se redressa pour regarder son amie étonnée et surtout très flattée de cet honneur. Elle resta silencieuse tout comme Beca, ne laissant que le son de la télé se faire entendre, avant de finalement lui demander doucement._ Tu... Tu voudrais que je sois la première à te donner mon avis ?

\- Et bien... Oui, puisque tu es celle qui m'a donné le coup de fouet... je me dis que tu pourrais me donner ton avis en premier...

\- Mais Théo ne t'aide pas sur la chanson? Ou un autre producteur ou je ne sais pas quoi... _demanda-t-elle de plus en plus surprise._

\- Non en réalité, personne ne l'a encore entendue, même pas l'ébauche que j'ai pu en faire. Je suis seule à travailler dessus.

Chloé resta silencieuse tout en dévisageant son amie, se fichant du film qui se poursuivait sans leur attention. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Beca partait tôt et rentrait tard à présent, si elle était seule à travailler dessus, ça devait lui demander bien plus d'énergie qu'elle ne le pensait au départ. Et connaissant Beca, elle devait être intransigeante sur son travail, ce qui lui prenait d'autant plus de temps. Elle savait comment fonctionnait son amie, pour l'avoir vu créer leurs chansons utilisées lors des championnats d'a capella. Sentant la gêne commencer à envahir la brunette, Chloé sourit et reporta son attention sur le film tout en se calant mieux dans le fauteuil.

\- Et bien j'en serais honorée... Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Bec', cette chanson doit vraiment te tenir à cœur.

\- Oh euh et bien disons que... C'est surtout parce que c'est ma première chanson... Et une vraie création alors... _répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement._

\- J'en suis encore plus honorée, franchement, j'ai hâte de l'écouter. Par contre, j'ai une question...

\- A propos de quoi ? _demanda-t-elle en la regardant_

\- Et bien... chaque fois que tu travailleras sur une chanson... tu seras autant occupée ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par "occupée" ?

 _Elle respira doucement et finit par tourner la tête vers son amie pour fixer son regard au sien. Si elle avait pris la décision de ne rien lui dire, elle avait changé d'avis en entendant qu'il ne restait probablement qu'une semaine à la finalisation de sa chanson. Parce que pourtant qu'elle sache, Beca pouvait trouver très vite une nouvelle inspiration et disparaître à nouveau pendant des semaines, laissant un manque envahir la rouquine. Ou peut-être qu'elle faisait du zèle parce que c'était sa première chanson comme elle venait de le dire. Et puis Chloé se sentait stupide au fil de ses pensées, Beca lui manquait c'était un fait mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui demander d'être présente plus souvent juste pour combler ce manque ? Elle était heureuse pour son amie, de voir qu'elle avait enfin une chanson sur laquelle travailler et que ça lancerait peut-être en artiste indépendante avec le temps. Elle avait la sensation de devenir égoïste finalement._

\- Chlo ?

\- Oh laisse tomber... ne fais pas attention à ça, regardons plutôt le film, j'vais le remettre au début.

\- Chloé, je t'ai manqué ? C'est pour ça le déjeuner que t'as préparé ?

\- Je prépare toujours le déjeuner si je suis levée avant toi...

\- Oui d'accord mais pas autant, t'as fait des gaufres, des crêpes et des pancakes, c'est un peu abusé pour deux personnes.

\- D'accord ! Oui, j'avoue, tu me manques... mais j'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

\- C'est trop tard ça, _rit la brunette à cet aveux tiré de force._ Et pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas le droit ?

\- Parce que tu travailles, c'est ton boulot alors c'est normal que tu mettes ton temps sur cette chanson.

\- Et ?

\- Et rien... je me demande juste si ça va être comme ça à chaque fois.. Tu pars tôt et tu rentres tard, on ne parle même plus ... Je pensais qu'une colocation était plus amusante que ça...

 _Beca sourit doucement et se remit confortablement dans le canapé, attrapant le bras de son amie pour le serrer contre elle, posant sa tête contre son épaule et regarda le film que Chloé venait de relancer depuis le début._

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Beale...

* * *

 ** _−−/·/·−·/−·−·/··_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Non pas pour satisfaire mon égo mais plutôt pour me donner votre ressenti._**

 ** _J'ai menti, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite que vous en saurez plus pour la chanson. En revanche, avez-vous deviné quel est le premier film qu'elles ont regardé ?_**

 ** _A bientôt ! :D_**


	6. Quel est ton avis ?

_**Salut les amis ! J'ai été beaucoup prise par le boulot et la vie tout simplement. Mais en aucun cas je n'ai abandonné l'histoire, en voici un nouveau chapitre !**_

 ** _·−··/·/−·−·/−/··−/·−·/·_**

 **Chapitre 6**

 _Quelques jours plus tard, Beca était assise dans le studio à écouter la chanson qu'elle avait finalement concrétisée. Le casque sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés, la respiration sereine, la brunette sentait son cœur battre plus fort en écoutant sa voix résonner à ses oreilles. Sa chanson était enfin finie. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle pouvait être bonne, étant seule juge de sa création mais pour ce qui était de la mélodie, il était clair qu'elle était bien travaillée. Si elle enlevait sa voix, la musique restait douce, apaisante et quelque peu mélancolique. C'était exactement l'effet qu'elle avait recherché pour que ça puisse coller au texte qu'elle avait écrit._

 _Beca inspira lentement tout en enlevant le casque de ses oreilles et le reposa sur la console tout en expirant brusquement. C'était terminé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à rapporter la chanson à l'appartement et que Chloé l'écoute pour lui donner son avis. Elle frotta ses cheveux tout en priant que la rouquine ne fasse pas de commentaire sur le thème de sa chanson puis se releva pour graver le CD. L'avis d'un inconnu lui faisait moins peur que celui de son amie, c'était vraiment idiot mais elle sentait son cœur battre toujours aussi fort, juste à l'idée que sa chanson déplaise à la rouquine._

 _Pourtant, Chloé avait toujours apprécié les créations de la brunette, ce qui aurait du la rassurer et la convaincre qu'il en serait de même pour sa chanson. Alors pourquoi son cœur palpitait si vite? Parce que même si sa chanson ne plaisait pas à la rouquine, elle était persuadée que Chloé lui dirait avec tact ce qui faisait défaut. Beca avait beau se raisonner, rien n'y faisait, elle restait toujours septique et craintive._

 _Le CD dans sa boite, Beca prit son courage à deux mains et sortit du studio pour rentrer chez elles. Peut être aurait-elle dû en parler à Théo avant mais il lui semblait important de respecter son envie. Chloé était l'instigatrice de cette chanson, elle devait être la première à l'entendre. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui donnait le titre de la chanson._

.-.-.-.-

 _La porte refermée, Beca déposa son sac dans le hall sur le guéridon puis se débarrassa de sa veste. Elle sortit le CD de son sac à main et alla dans le salon, y trouvant la rouquine installée devant son ordinateur portable. Celle-ci releva la tête au bruit que faisait la brunette et lui lança un sourire._

\- Tiens, tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui, ça va ?

\- Ouep, ça va ... T'es occupée là ? _demanda-t-elle en venant s'assoir sur la table basse pour lui faire face._

\- Pas vraiment, je regardais mes mails. Il y a un cours préparatoire qui démarre au mois d'aout, j'vais m'y inscrire, c'est une bonne idée non ?

\- Euh.. oui, j'imagine que oui. Tu reprendras un rythme scolaire avant la rentrée, c'est pas plus mal...

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? _s'interrogea-t-elle._

 _Beca joua avec la boite du cd dans ses mains, le regard rivé dessus. Sa crainte était toujours présente même si pendant tout le trajet, elle avait essayé de se conforter dans ses pensées positives. Chloé ne la blesserait jamais intentionnellement. Et malgré tout, sa peur était toujours là. C'était sa création, de toute pièce, il n'y avait que le titre qui était réellement de Chloé. Beca savait que son amie la fixait du regard en attendant une réponse, elle ne songeait même pas à lui poser de nouveau la question, elle savait qu'il fallait simplement que la brunette prenne son temps et se décide à lui parler d'elle-même. Ce qu'elle fit au bout d'un moment tout en relevant la tête pour regarder Chloé._

\- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit dimanche ?

\- C'est plutôt vague... sauf si ça à un rapport direct avec ce que tu as entre les mains... Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai terminée ce matin ... et comme je te l'ai dit, tu seras la première à me donner ton avis, _rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix basse._

\- Tu me donnes le CD ? J'vais le mettre dans mon ordi si ça te va ...

\- Oui mais... Est-ce que tu pourrais mettre tes écouteurs pendant que tu l'écoutes?

 _La rouquine arqua un sourcil plutôt surprise tout en prenant le boitier qu'elle lui donna. Mettre ses écouteurs pour l'écouter alors qu'elle pouvait l'écouter simplement avec Beca ?_

\- Bec', t'es sur que tu veux que je l'écoute ?

 _La brunette hocha légèrement la tête, perdant son assurance habituelle. Chloé se rendit compte que les barrières de son amie s'étaient effritées, montrant sa faiblesse passagère. Elle avait peur, peur de ses réactions et d'un possible avis négatif. La rouquine lui sourit doucement tout en insérant le disque dans le lecteur puis brancha ses écouteurs._

\- T'as raison, c'est mieux pour que je sois totalement imprégnée dans l'ambiance, _ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce._

 _Beca garda le silence, assise sur le bord de la table basse. Elle regarda son amie appuyer sur la barre d'espace, ce qui lança inévitablement la chanson. Son regard resta fixé sur le visage de la rouquine, guettant la moindre grimace ou signe qui pourrait démontrer qu'elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle avait composé. Chloé avait fermé les yeux dès les premières secondes, se laissant bercer par la mélodie et la voix de Beca. Un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres, faisant attention aux paroles qu'elle entendait et surtout la signification. Si elle avait sût que son amie se lancerait dans une chanson parlant de sentiment, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. C'était agréable de le découvrir de cette façon et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Beca évitait de lui en parler. Elle avait certainement eu peur d'être charriée sur la thématique parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'épancher de la sorte._

 _La chanson terminée, Chloé ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son amie qui était restée fixée sur elle. Lentement, elle retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles et lui sourit de plus belle._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi comme titre ?

\- Sad Song, tout simplement. Alors ?

-Et bien... je vois que tu t'es vraiment inspirée de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ... moi qui pensait que je t'avais blessée...

\- Chloé, je te demande sérieusement ton avis, tu as aimé ? _interrogea-t-elle de plus en plus craintive de sa réponse._

\- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire Beca, c'est vraiment...

\- Vraiment naze ? _Coupa-t-elle brusquement d'une voix sourde._ Vraiment pourri ? C'était si horrible que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche, la mélodie, les paroles, l'ensemble ou bien c'est...

Chloé débrancha les écouteurs de son ordinateur et relança la chanson pendant le monologue de son amie puis la regarda et l'interrompit dans sa tirade.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique ! Tu as une très belle voix et sur une mélodie aussi douce, c'est vraiment très agréable à écouter. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire, j'achète directement le CD à sa sortie.

\- Chloé sois sérieuse s'il te plait ...

\- Je le suis ! Et puis... C'est vraiment touchant comme paroles, n'importe qui peut l'écouter et les transposer sur sa vie. Tout le monde se sent triste lorsque la personne que l'on aime n'est pas là. Les sentiments touchent toujours tout le monde alors... je ne doute pas une seconde que ta chanson sera très appréciée.

 _Beca resta muette face à sa tirade, un petit sourire contrit sur les lèvres. Sad Song parlait du fait de se sentir complet lorsqu'on était avec la personne que l'on aimait. Et lorsqu'on se retrouvait sans cette personne à ses côtés, on se sentait vide et brisé. Un peu comme une chanson triste qui plongerait quiconque dans une mélancolie bien triste. Elle entendait sa voix sortir des haut-parleurs de l'ordinateur et toute crainte s'envola définitivement. Si Chloé aimait alors tout le reste lui importait peu. Elle avait saisit correctement le sens de ses paroles et n'avait même pas fait une remarque quand au fait que ça pouvait paraitre niais._

\- Tu es sincère ? _demanda-t-elle tout en sachant parfaitement que c'était inutile de le demander. Jamais Chloé ne lui mentirait sur quelque chose d'aussi important pour elle._

\- Bien sur que je le suis, _répondit-elle d'une voix douce._ C'est vraiment magnifique, d'ailleurs si tu permets, j'voudrais l'écouter une nouvelle fois.

\- Je t'en prie ! Il faut que je téléphone à Théo pour lui annoncer que j'ai terminé ma chanson, _s'exclama-t-elle soudainement plus joyeuse._

 _Elle se releva alors que la rouquine rebranchait ses écouteurs pour mieux écouter la chanson. Beca s'empressa de prendre son téléphone et d'en faire part à Théo qui allait conclure la commercialisation. Enfin, d'abord il devrait s'occuper de valider sa chanson puis se lancerait dans toutes les démarches à faire pour la promouvoir. Chloé avait fermé les yeux encore une fois, souriant en réécoutant la chanson. Dire que tout avait démarré par une simple remarque de sa part. Elle n'aurait jamais pu croire que ça prendrait une telle ampleur et en même temps, elle était vraiment très heureuse pour son amie. Voilà qu'elle avait terminé sa première chanson, ce qui lui donnerait peut être bien des idées pour une deuxième._

 _Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle l'écoutait mais elle fredonnait déjà le refrain, comprenant à quel point on pouvait se sentir fragile quand la personne qui comptait le plus pour nous n'était pas à nos côtés. Le visage de Chicago s'imposa derrière ses paupières fermées parce qu'elle ne pouvait que l'associer à cette chanson qui parlait d'amour. Mais son visage fut vite balayé malgré tout. Elle pouvait être considérée comme une chanson d'amour mais en réalité, elle pouvait aussi parler simplement d'amitié. Elle vit sans peine le visage d'Aubrey se matérialiser, remplacer par celui de Beca, puis de sa mère. Ses trois principaux piliers venaient de défiler dans ses pensées ce qui l'incita à remettre en question sa relation avec Chicago. Même s'il lui plaisait beaucoup, il n'était pas très disponible et ne représentait pas une personne qui comptait énormément pour elle. Etait-ce plutôt une amourette de vacance ? Elle ouvrit les yeux sur les dernières notes de piano et soupira doucement. C'était vraiment une belle chanson, elle ne pouvait pas le nier._

 _Elle sortit le CD de son lecteur et le rangea dans son boitier pour que Beca puisse le reprendre puis le posa sur la table basse tout comme son ordinateur. Elle attrapa son téléphone et s'empressa d'envoyer un message au groupe des anciennes Bellas. Il était temps de réunir tout le monde pour fêter cet événement important. Beca Mitchell venait de créer son premier single ! Qu'importe qu'elle soit la seule à l'avoir entendue, il fallait le soutien des Bellas pour conforter Beca dans sa composition. Elle était certaine que Théo ne trouverait rien à en redire, Chloé n'était peut être pas une productrice mais elle avait une certaine expérience dans la chanson et dans les arrangements vocaux. Ce n'était donc pas l'avis d'une personne qui n'y connaissait rien en musique, bien au contraire._

 _Les messages envoyés, Chloé quitta le fauteuil pour se rendre en cuisine et sortir des plats de l'armoire. Si elle fêtait ce weekend avec les Bellas la première chanson de Beca, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle devait s'abstenir de faire quelque chose de spécial pour le repas de ce soir. Et elle comptait bien mettre les petits plats dans les grands, comme disait sa mère._

\- Chloé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais... il est à peine 16h ...

\- T'occupe ! J'fais ce que je veux ! _rétorqua-t-elle en regardant dans le frigo ce qu'elle avait à sa disposition pour préparer un bon petit plat._

\- T'es vraiment pas nette ... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Qu'est-ce que Théo a dit ? _demanda-elle sans même la regarder, toujours affairée à sa tâche._

\- On s'est donné rendez-vous demain matin pour qu'il puisse l'écouter et donner son avis, _répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le tabouret de bar._

\- Beca Mitchell va devenir une star ... Enfin, encore plus depuis la prestation pour DJ Khaled.

\- Je ne vais pas devenir une star après une chanson et puis ce n'est pas mon intention.

\- Peut être mais ça va lancer ta carrière quoi que tu en dises.

\- Dis ... Tu trouves pas ça un peu trop... gnian-gnian ? _osa-t-elle finalement demander._

 _Chloé déposa son couteau sur le plan de travail et se retourna pour regarder son amie. Elle s'y était attendue à cette question et s'était même étonnée qu'elle ne soit pas venue plus tôt dans la conversation. Elle eut un sourire doux et hocha légèrement la tête pour désapprouver cette idée._

\- Ce n'est pas mon avis en tout cas. Moi je trouve ça très beau et très juste, tu as su choisir les bons mots je trouve. Et j'aime beaucoup le fait que tu ais repris les mots "je suis une chanson triste" dans ton refrain.

\- Oh ...tu sais tout est partit de là alors ... _commença-t-elle à justifier._

\- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir participé à ta chanson comme ça, _ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire amusé._

\- Tu y as beaucoup contribué en tout cas, ça je ne peux pas le nier.

\- Oulah attention Bec', tu vas devoir me verser un pourcentage de tes revenus si tu continues, _rit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

 _Beca secoua légèrement la tête en souriant amusé de la bêtise de son amie. Il était vrai qu'elle avait été une belle source d'inspiration mais depuis quand payait-on les muses? Sans compter que Chloé ignorait à quel point elle l'avait vraiment inspirée pour cette chanson._

\- Je ne te payerai rien du tout Beale !

\- Radine va ! Elle se retourna en gardant le sourire, retournant à sa préparation. Dire que j'aurais aimé aller faire les boutiques pour m'acheter des nouvelles fringues...

\- Comme si ta penderie n'était pas assez remplie...

\- Il y a toujours de la place pour des nouveaux vêtements !

\- C'est ça, il va bientôt te falloir un dressing si tu continues à entasser tes fringues.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, sinon tu n'auras rien à manger ce soir ! _menaça-t-elle sans une once de sérieux._

\- Tu m'fais tellement peur Beale que j'en tremble...

\- Tu devrais le gnome parce que sans moi, ton estomac va crier famine.

\- Gnome ? J'aurais vraiment droit à tout avec toi...

\- Absolument tout ! _assura-t-elle en faisant le tour du bar pour planter un bisou sur sa joue._ J'ai hâte de voir le succès qu'aura ta chanson Mitchell mais j'ai une question ...

\- Quelle question ? _Demanda-t-elle en la regardant reprendre sa place devant les légumes qu'elle découpait juste avant qu'elle ne vienne l'embrasser._

\- Et bien, c'était une boutade ma phrase de l'autre jour, mais à qui as-tu pensé en écrivant les paroles de ta chanson ? Parce qu'il y a forcément quelqu'un qui t'as inspiré toutes ces sensations que tu as décrites, non ?

* * *

 ** _−−/·/·−·/−·−·/··_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Non pas pour satisfaire mon égo mais plutôt pour me donner votre ressenti._**

 ** _Pour ceux qui sont curieux, la chanson que j'ai choisie s'appelle bien "Sad Song" et est chantée par le groupe "We the King". J'en dirais plus au fur et à mesure des chapitres mais rien ne vous empêche d'aller l'écouter. Car je vous avoue que c'est cette chanson qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette histoire._**

 ** _A bientôt ! :D_**


	7. Le ressenti

_**Salut les amis ! J'ai juste eu pas de temps pendant le mois de mars. Mais je n'ai pas pour autant oublié ou abandonné ma fiction! Nous voici donc en avril avec un nouveau chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours ! :D**_

 ** _·−··/·/−·−·/−/··−/·−·/·_**

 **Chapitre 7**

.-.-.-

 **You and I,**

 _(Toi et moi)_

 **We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky**

 _(Nous sommes comme les feux d'artifice et les symphonies explosant dans le ciel)_

 **With you, I'm alive**

 _(Avec toi, je suis vivant)_

 **Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.**

 _(Comme tous les morceaux de mon cœur, ils se percutent enfin)_

 _Beca resta silencieuse à la question de son amie, son regard traînant sur les mouvements du couteau qui découpait des carottes en rondelles. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre à cette question, elle aurait dû également prévoir une réponse toute faite à lui sortir pour ne pas se retrouver dans l'embarras. Parce que la vérité était toute simple, elle n'avait fait que penser à Chloé durant toute la recherche et rédaction des paroles, mais n'était-ce pas un peu étrange si elle le disait à voix haute ? La brunette aimait sans condition sa rouquine d'amie, elle acceptait toutes ses qualités comme tous ses défauts même si elle n'était pas fort démonstrative dans ses sentiments. Mais cette chanson reflétait plutôt une chanson d'amour et ça lui semblait étrange de lui dire qu'elle n'avait fait que penser à son amie pour la composer. Aussi, Beca préféra hausser les épaules et lui cacher la vérité._

\- Personne en particulier, je me suis plutôt basée sur les tonnes de films romantiques que tu m'as fait regarder. Apparemment je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie si tu penses que tout le monde peut s'y retrouver ...

 _Chloé lui jeta un regard, ne sachant pas comment prendre sa réponse. Elle l'avait pourtant vue rester muette et se plonger dans une intense réflexion. Pour quelle raison avait-elle mis du temps à lui répondre ? La rouquine ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle venait de lui mentir sans pour autant en comprendre la raison. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser Beca à ne pas lui donner la vérité ? Elle arqua un sourcil en songeant à Jesse puis demanda incertaine, sans prendre de gants._

\- Tu as pensé à Jesse ? Il.. Il te manque ? Je croyais pourtant que c'étais fini cette histoire et que tu avais tourné la page ...

 _Beca haussa les sourcils surprise de cette remarque, regardant son amie sans comprendre d'où ça lui était venu d'ailleurs. Pourquoi mettre Jesse sur le tapis ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas se contenter de son excuse avec les films ?_

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me sors ça ? Qu'est-ce que Jesse à avoir là-dedans ?

\- Ce n'était pas à lui que tu as pensé pour la chanson ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais, à moins que ce ne soit parce que c'est douloureux d'en parler ? _dit-elle en posant son couteau pour la regarder fixement._

\- Chloé mais t'es tarée ? Je n'aime pas Jesse enfin, il y a longtemps que je l'ai mis de côté, d'ailleurs je n'ai même pas songé un seul instant à ma relation avec lui durant la création de cette chanson. Je crois même que je ne l'ai jamais aimé aussi fort que le voudrait une relation amoureuse... _ajouta-t-elle songeuse._

\- Oh ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

 **So stop time right here in the moonlight,**

 _(Alors arrêtons le temps, juste là sous le clair de lune)_

 **Cause** **I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**

 _(Parce que je ne voudrais plus jamais fermer les yeux)_

\- Et bien j'ai longuement réfléchis à la tournure de ma chanson, de cette phrase que tu m'as dite. Je me suis posée sur mes sentiments et mes émotions, mon vécu, _répondit-elle, Beca hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement poursuivre._ Il parait que ça fonctionne toujours mieux quand ça vient du vécu, parce que c'est sincère et qu'on sait de quoi on parle... Et j'ai pensé à Jesse quelques secondes mais je n'ai rien su en tirer. Alors je me dis qu'en fait, je ne l'ai pas vraiment aimé. Il m'a plu, ça c'est certain et je me sentais bien avec lui mais au final, est-ce que je l'aimais vraiment ?

 _Chloé resta silencieuse à cette explication, après tout elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. C'était elle qui savait ce qu'elle ressentait, la rouquine avait effectivement pu voir que Beca se sentait bien en couple avec lui mais elle ne s'étalait jamais sur sa relation. Chloé n'avait jamais su les détails de leur relation, bien qu'elle n'ai pas cherché à le savoir en réalité. Si son amie était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait mais maintenant qu'elle méditait ses paroles, Chloé se demandait si elle n'avait pas raison. Beca était heureuse mais pas pour autant épanouie et passionnée dans sa relation. Pas comme Stacie qui s'extasiait à chacune de ses relations si courtes soient-elles, ou encore Emily avec Benji qui ne cessait de sourire bêtement lorsqu'elle recevait un message de sa part._

\- Alors ta chanson ne sort pas de ton vécu... pourtant elle est si forte, c'est incroyable Beca, tu sais ça ?

\- Oui enfin, c'est vite dit. Ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois impartiale. Attends de voir les ventes avant de te prononcer là-dessus.

\- T'es vraiment qu'une chanson triste Mitchell, _dit-elle en riant,_ t'es si négative !

 **Without you, I feel broke**

 _(Sans toi, je me sens brisé)_

 **Like I'm half of a whole**

 _(Comme si j'étais la moitié d'un tout)_

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

 _(Sans toi, je n'ai aucune main à tenir)_

 **Without you, I feel torn**

 _(Sans toi, je me sens déchiré)_

 **Like a sail in a storm**

 _(Comme une voile dans la tempête)_

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song**

 _(Sans toi, je suis juste une chanson triste)_

 **I'm just a sad song.**

 _(Je suis juste une chanson triste)_

\- Je dois m'attendre à ce que tu la sortes à chaque fois maintenant ? _demanda Beca dans un demi-sourire._

\- Oh non t'inquiète le gnome, j'ai d'autres taquineries en réserve, _répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil malicieux._

 _Beca leva les yeux au ciel au surnom dû à sa petite taille puis sourit amusé en reposant les yeux sur son amie. Celle-ci se remit à la préparation du souper en chantonnant le petit air qu'elle avait retenu à la deuxième écoute de la chanson. La brunette resta silencieuse tout en observant son amie sans se départir de son sourire. Un jour elle lui dirait, que c'était elle la personne à qui elle avait pensé. Son amitié avec la rouquine était indéfectible, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas arrêter de penser à Chloé._

 _Depuis son entrée à Barden, sa vie avait considérablement changé. Elle qui était de nature si distante avec les gens, s'était liée à un groupe de fille devenu aujourd'hui sa seconde famille. Chloé était celle qui l'avait faite entrée dans les Bellas, dans cette nouvelle famille qui s'était créée et soudée au fur et à mesure des années. Alors comment aurait-elle pu ne pas penser à cette personne constamment rayonnante?_

 _Chloé Beale était un vrai soleil à elle toute seule. Il lui suffisait d'entrer dans une pièce pour illuminer tout le monde de sa positivité. Elle était toujours pleine d'énergie, la main tendue pour aider ceux dans le besoin, sans jamais se départir de son sourire étincelant. Beca était bien la moins expressive de toutes les Bellas et pourtant, dès que Chloé était près d'elle, la brunette ne pouvait rester de marbre. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qui pouvait se dégager de la rouquine pour avoir un effet aussi drastique sur elle et avait vite laissé tomber les questions à ce sujet. Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'était que l'amitié qu'elles partageaient lui était devenu indispensable. C'était pour cette raison que Beca n'avait pu penser qu'à Chloé pour sa chanson, elle n'avait jamais connu une relation qui avait autant d'importance à ses yeux, pas même au niveau de sa famille._

 **With you I fall**

 _(Avec toi, je tombe)_

 **It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall**

 _(C'est comme si je laissais tout mon passé en silhouettes sur le mur)_

 **With you I'm a beautiful mess**

 _(Avec toi je suis un beau gâchis)_

 **It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge.**

 _(C'est comme si nous étions debout main dans la main avec toutes nos peurs sur le bord)_

 **So stop time right here in the moonlight,**

 _(Alors arrêtons le temps, juste là sous le clair de lune)_

 **Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**

 _(Parce que je ne voudrais plus jamais fermer les yeux)_

 _Beca se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers les armoires pour sortir la vaisselle nécessaire afin de dresser la table. Même s'il était encore tôt pour manger, elle pouvait bien faire quelque chose pour aider Chloé dans sa tâche. Et puis d'un commun accord, c'était devenu leur routine aussi. La rouquine préparait le repas et la brunette s'occupait de mettre la table et d'aider au rangement par la suite. Elles n'avaient jamais eu besoin de dresser une charte de vie pour leur colocation, elles savaient comment fonctionnait l'autre, ce qui évitait bien des soucis._

\- Tiens au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Chicago ? _Demanda la brune en sortant deux assiettes de l'armoire._

\- Oh euh... non il est en mission. Il aurait dû m'appeler il y a deux jours mais il semblerait ne pas avoir le temps ou l'occasion de le faire alors ... j'attends simplement un message de sa part. Je ne compte pas l'embêter de toute façon.

\- Et est-ce ma chanson te fait penser à lui ? _osa-t-elle demander pour en savoir un peu plus sur sa vision à propos de sa chanson._

\- Beca je n'en suis absolument pas à ce point là avec Chicago tu sais ? Il me plait, ça c'est certain, il me plait depuis que je l'ai vu venir à nous dans la base militaire. Il est gentil et attentionné, il est charmant avec de l'humour mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je le connais bien. Alors il serait dérisoire que je pense à lui en écoutant ta chanson, _répondit-elle avec un petit rire._

\- Oh... alors tu ne l'aimes pas encore, c'est ça que tu essayes de dire...

\- Pourquoi tu sembles triste en me disant ça ?

\- Et bien c'était pour savoir si effectivement tu avais pensé à quelqu'un que tu aimes en entendant les paroles. Mais tu n'as pas pensé à Chicago alors je doute un peu de ma chanson finalement ...

 _Chloé arqua un sourcil surprise puis se mit à rire sous le regard intrigué de son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de rire de la sorte ? Beca se plaignait de l'impact inexistant de sa musique et voilà qu'elle se bidonnait complètement devant la préparation de son plat._

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire à ce point ?

 **Without you, I feel broke**

 _(Sans toi, je me sens brisé)_

 **Like I'm half of a whole**

 _(Comme si j'étais la moitié d'un tout)_

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

 _(Sans toi, je n'ai aucune main à tenir)_

 **Without you, I feel torn**

 _(Sans toi, je me sens déchiré)_

 **Like a sail in a storm**

 _(Comme une voile dans la tempête)_

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song**

 _(Sans toi, je suis juste une chanson triste)_

\- C'est toi qui me fait rire! _répondit-elle en essuyant le coin de ses yeux._ T'es pas croyable Beca, je te dis que ta chanson est magnifique, qu'elle touchera plein de gens et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est qu'elle ne m'a pas fait pensé à Chicago ?

\- Mais c'est toi qui l'a dit ... Je cherche juste à comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi Beca, _demanda-t-elle en calmant son rire,_ que je n'aime pas assez chicago pour ne pas avoir pensé à lui pendant ta chanson?

\- Plutôt à comprendre à qui tu as pu penser, si tu dis que ça peut toucher plein de gens... Sinon ça veut dire que tous les célibataires ne seront absolument pas sensible aux paroles...

\- Arrête minimoys, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas pensé à lui que ça n'atteindra pas les célibataires. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être amoureuse pour ressentir pleinement les sensations décrites dans ton texte.

 **You're the perfect melody,**

 _(Tu es la mélodie parfaite)_

 **The only harmony**

 _(La seule harmonie)_

 **I wanna hear**

 _(Que je voudrais entendre)_

 **You're my favorite part of me,**

 _(Tu es la part de moi que je préfère)_

 **With you standing next to me,**

 _(Avec toi te tenant à mes côtés)_

 **I've got nothing to fear**

 _(Je n'ai rien à craindre)_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? _s'étonna Beca._

\- Et bien je ne suis pas encore éprise de Chicago, j'ai vu son visage au début mais il a vite été balayé, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit ne pas avoir pensé à lui. Mais en écoutant cette douce mélodie et ces paroles, on imagine la relation que l'on a pas. On imagine cette personne qui nous ferait ressentir tout ça, cette personne qui nous donnera la sensation de ne pas être complète lorsqu'elle ne sera pas à nos côtés. Elle permet de faire rêver Beca et je pense que c'est ça qui rends ta chanson magnifique...

 _Beca resta sans voix face à son explication, n'ayant jamais imaginé cette vision là. Pour elle, c'était évident d'avoir pensé à quelqu'un mais parce qu'elle avait ce "quelqu'un". Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une seconde que ça pouvait faire rêver de cette personne, bien trop concentrée sur son amie pour explorer les autres façon d'aborder sa chanson. Décidément, Chloé ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre. La brunette eut un sourire amusé et s'attela à dresser complètement la table tout en gardant le silence. Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le tabouret du bar et regarda tranquillement la rouquine faire chauffer la ratatouille qu'elle avait préparé._

\- Comment peux-tu penser un seul instant que Jesse me manque alors que t'es toujours là près de moi, hein ? J'ai pas le temps de penser à qui que ce soit Beale, tu prends bien trop de place, _ajouta la brunette dans un sourire malicieux._

\- Comme si ça te gênait... C'est pas ton estomac qui s'en plaindra en tout cas !

\- Laisse mon estomac tranquille ! Et arrête de me faire passer pour une fille qui ne pense qu'avec son ventre !

 _Chloé se retourna et fit le tour de la table pour venir se mettre face à la brunette. Elle s'accouda au bar qui les séparaient pour se pencher un peu vers elle avec un sourire resplendissant._

\- Ose me dire que tu ne salives pas dès que je parle de faire à manger, mh ?

 _Beca laissa son regard fixer à ses yeux bleu pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement sourire amusée et de secouer doucement la tête. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas nier ce fait. Elle était faible lorsque Chloé énonçait les plats qu'elle pouvait préparer pour satisfaire leurs papilles. Beca était une vraie gourmande et remerciait chaque jour le ciel pour avoir une bonne morphologie. Pas besoin de faire une tonne de sport pour évacuer chaque calorie qu'elle entassait, Beca gardait une taille fine qu'importe ce qu'elle pouvait avaler._

\- ça va, ça va, je me rends... j'vois que t'as fini de préparer la bouffe, ça te dit une bière ?

 **Without you, I feel broke**

 _(Sans toi, je me sens brisé)_

 **Like I'm half of a whole**

 _(Comme si j'étais la moitié d'un tout)_

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold**

 _(Sans toi, je n'ai aucune main à tenir)_

 **Without you, I feel torn**

 _(Sans toi, je me sens déchiré)_

 **Like a sail in a storm**

 _(Comme une voile dans la tempête)_

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song**

 _(Sans toi, je suis juste une chanson triste)_

 **I'm just a sad song**

 _(Je suis juste une chanson triste)_

 _..._

* * *

 ** _−−/·/·−·/−·−·/··_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Non pas pour satisfaire mon égo mais plutôt pour me donner votre ressenti._**

 ** _J'espère être plus disponible et pouvoir publier plus fréquemment les prochains chapitre, je ne vous promets rien mais continuez de guetter les dimanches ^^_**

 ** _A bientôt ! :D_**


	8. Le réconfort après l'effort

**Saluuuut ! NOUS SOMMES DIMANCHE !**

 **Non non non, je n'ai pas abandonné ! Par contre, j'abandonne clairement le fait de poster régulièrement (mais je continuerais à publier que les dimanches). La vie a ses aléas qui font qu'on ne sait pas toujours tenir ses engagements (Je parle de l'écriture hein). Parce que j'ai peu de temps pour moi et que je n'arrive pas à me donner quelques temps chaque semaine pour me consacrer à l'écriture... Alors je ne fais plus de promesse. J'continuerais à publier en essayant de ne pas non plus exagérer sur le temps.. comme par exemple passer d'Avril à Juin... hum hum.. Soooory !  
**

 **Allez, j'vous laisse avec le prochain chapitre !**

 **·−··/·/−·−·/−/··−/·−·/·**

 **Chapitre 8**

 _Le lendemain matin, Beca retrouva Théo au studio pour lui faire écouter sa chanson, comme il était convenu. Elle s'était attendue à être seule avec lui mais la surprise fut que DJ Khaled soit également présent. Si elle avait cru ne plus le voir après avoir signé le contrat, elle se rendait compte à présent que ce serait loin d'être le cas. La grande vedette semblait prendre très à cœur le lancement de carrière de la brunette et voulait être présent pour l'écoute de cette nouveauté. Contrairement à la veille, Beca était plutôt sereine, observant les réactions chez les deux hommes, tranquillement assise dans son fauteuil. Elle songea aux paroles de son amie, se réconfortant chaque seconde un peu plus, sa chanson était très bien. Pas parfaite, parce qu'elle était plutôt perfectionniste et qu'elle était encore quelque peu débutante par rapport à la grande star à ses côtés. Mais Beca avait quand même de l'expérience, elle avait déjà produit des musiques, elle était donc certaine que sa chanson serait très bien._

 _Le grand sourire de Khaled la conforta dans son idée. Plus aucune crainte à avoir, s'il souriait de toutes ses dents comme ça, c'est qu'il avait fortement apprécié. Elle avait l'impression de le revoir le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'elle ferait la première partie de son concert, avec cet immense sourire aux lèvres. Beca se demanda un bref instant à quoi il devait ressembler lorsqu'il était triste, l'était-il d'ailleurs par moment ? Elle avait la sensation que cet homme se laissait rarement abattre, sans compter qu'il devait surement avoir une belle vie vu son succès. Et puis vu les tonnes de choses qu'il faisait pour être toujours zen, le souvenir fugace de la ruche lui revint rapidement en tête, il n'était surement pas le genre de personne à devoir être consolé._

\- C'est vraiment magnifique Beca ! Je pense qu'il faudrait un tout petit arrangement sur la fin de la chanson pour la rendre encore plus… poignante ! C'est ça, c'est le mot ! Poignante ! Théo, va chercher les papiers ! On va lancer dès aujourd'hui sa création !

 _Beca haussa les sourcils, surprise, regardant Théo se relever et s'activer près d'un bureau. Quoi ? Lancer dès aujourd'hui sa chanson ? Mais n'y avait-il pas encore du travail à faire avant d'en arriver là ? Sa réaction ne sembla pas troubler Khaled qui continua ses directives._

\- Il va falloir faire un shooting photo, appelle le photographe Théo, il va falloir faire une belle pochette pour le single ! Pas besoin de te changer, je suis sur qu'un peu de maquillage sera suffisant, on ne prendra que ton visage, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Beca ?

\- Mon visage ?

\- Oui ! C'est une chanson triste, c'est une chanson d'amour, c'est une chanson qui doit être représentée par un visage… On ne va pas mettre une stupide image de cœur, tu es très jolie en plus, c'est ton visage qu'on doit mettre. Ton visage avec un air de mélancolie…

 _Il frappa dans ses mains et se releva, allant rejoindre Théo pour lui donner d'autres directives. Si Beca songeait à avoir sa journée de libre, elle s'était fourrée le doigt dans l'œil. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait voir l'empressement avec lequel il s'exclamait. Il semblait réellement emballé à l'idée de produire le plus rapidement possible sa chanson. Elle eut un sourire amusé et se tourna vers la console, se permettant de relancer sa première création en solo. Elle avait été plutôt fière d'elle quelques années avant, lorsqu'elle avait travaillé sur la chanson d'Emily mais aujourd'hui c'était encore un stade bien plus haut qu'elle venait de franchir._

.-.-.-

 _Beca ne rentra chez elle qu'en fin de journée assez éreintée. Elle accrocha sa veste à la patère au dos de la porte puis retira ses talons pour libérer la pression sur ses pieds. La brunette laissa son sac dans le hall et alla directement dans le salon pour se poser dans le canapé ou plutôt s'y laisser tomber sans la moindre grâce. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, si ce matin elle avait cru qu'elle n'aurait qu'une petite séance photo à faire pour sa pochette, Théo lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'elle ne serait pas assise à ne rien faire à leur côté. Elle avait bien sur donner son avis sur la photo à choisir, sans compter la pose dans un premier temps, puis l'arrangement final à valider sur sa chanson, sans compter la paperasse incluant les prix de ventes et du pourcentage à toucher que ce soit pour le label ou pour elle. Dans son travail précédent, Beca ne s'était jamais intéressée à cette partie-là. Elle s'était toujours contentée de produire la musique, de créer les arrangements, de revoir à la hausse les maquettes qu'on lui donnait mais elle ne s'était jamais occupée de tout ce qu'il y avait sur le côté et aujourd'hui, elle venait de le découvrir._

 _Elle sourit en sentant deux mains venir masser son crâne du bout des doigts, avec une légère pression, venant la soulager petit à petit de la fatigue qu'elle avait vite fini par ressentir durant la journée. Chloé n'avait pas besoin de poser la moindre question pour savoir dans quel état se trouvait Beca, si elle avait été en forme, elle serait directement venue la trouver dans sa chambre pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. La retrouver dans le salon, yeux fermées et affalée dans le canapé comme si elle était seule au monde, c'était clairement un message d'épuisement._

\- Comment ça s'est passé Bec ? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce._

\- Mmh… très bien… Dans quelques jours, mon single sera déjà en vente… Tu sais qu'ils m'ont foutu un avocat pour s'assurer que je ne serais pas défavorisée ? J'ignorais complètement que j'aurais dû avoir un avocat pour faire attention à mes droits d'auteurs et tout ça…

\- Un avocat ? C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais songé à tout ça. Dj Khaled t'a offert une opportunité et personne n'a songé à la suite mais … c'est vraiment adorable de leur part. Ils pourraient t'embarquer dans n'importe quoi mais au lieu de ça, ils font attention et sont même plutôt prévenant avec toi… t'as vraiment de la chance tu sais ?

\- Hum… oui c'est vrai… surtout quand j'ai droit à un massage du crâne après une longue journée... et un bon petit plat préparé par tes soins… n'est-ce pas ?

 _Chloé eut un petit rire et cessa son massage pour venir s'assoir à ses côtés, croisant les bras sur son ventre. Il était vrai qu'elle aurait pu cuisiner quelque chose, comme quasiment chaque soir mais il était peut-être temps que Beca cesse de juste compter sur elle._

\- Dis le gnome, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que t'apprennes à cuisiner correctement ? Tu sais, quand j'entrerais à l'école vété, moi aussi je serais parfois épuisée… et j'apprécierais de rentrer en découvrant la table mise et un bon repas dessus.

 _Beca finit par ouvrir les yeux, grognant légèrement son mécontentement. Non seulement la rouquine avait stoppé son massage mais en plus elle lui faisait un sermon. Il n'y avait rien de méchant, c'était plutôt de la taquinerie et elle le savait très bien, néanmoins il y avait une part de vérité derrière ses mots. Elle soupira à s'en fendre l'âme et tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder son amie dans les yeux._

\- Chlo, entre nous, c'est pour ta survie tu sais, que j'évite de cuisiner. Je suis certaine que j'arriverais à t'empoisonner sans même savoir comment j'aurais fait. Et je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, je préfère ne pas prendre de risques … _ajouta-t-elle avec un petit air de malice._

 _Chloé afficha un petit sourire mutin, se retenant de rire face à la tirade de la brunette. Elle essayait toujours de s'en tirer en jouant sur ses sentiments mais ça ne marchait pas très souvent. Bien sûr, ça faisait toujours plaisir de l'entendre dire qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour Beca, mais la rouquine n'était pas aussi naïve qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire. Elle attrapa la main de Beca et se releva d'un bon, tirant sur le bras de son amie pour la faire sortir du fauteuil également._

\- Debout Mitchell, tu vas faire des crêpes ce soir ! Et elles seront bonnes ! Tu vas voir, c'est très simple, je vais juste te guider !

 _De mauvaise volonté, elle traina avant de se relever du fauteuil, bien obligé par le geste de sa meilleure amie. Beca fit une grimace en se laissant entrainer dans la cuisine et marmonna qu'il faudrait sans aucun doute commander une pizza par la suite, tant ce sera immangeable._

\- Si tu y tiens autant… d'accord… faisons des crêpes, dit-elle sa main toujours dans celle de Chloé.

 _Celle-ci la relâcha pour sortir les ingrédients nécessaires ainsi que les ustensiles de cuisine. Une fois le tout posé sur la table, elle se tourna vers Beca en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, la défiant du regard tout en ayant un grand sourire._

\- C'est quand même dingue que tu sois aussi douée de tes doigts pour la musique … et que tu ne saches rien en faire lorsqu'il est question de cuisine, _provoqua-t-elle._

\- Oh ça va, je sais quand même faire quelques trucs, _répondit Beca en levant les yeux au ciel._

\- Allez, approche Mitchell, tu commences par verser la farine dans le plat, jusque-là, rien de compliqué n'est-ce pas ? 250 grammes ça suffira pour nous deux.

 _Beca s'approcha de la table, attrapant le paquet de farine et avisa la balance. Elle versa tout doucement le contenu dans le plat, surveillant l'aiguille qui indiquait le poids. Une fois les 250 gr versés, elle reposa le plat, attrapa une petite poignée et tendit sa main à plat devant elle pour souffler le peu de farine en direction de Chloé. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir et poussa un petit cri, se retrouvant face à une Beca avec un sourire en coin._

\- Hey ! Tu m'as mis de la farine partout ! C'est malin ça ! _s'exclama-t-elle en époussetant son t-shirt._

\- Ahah, tu n'avais qu'à pas me provoquer comme ça Beale, on récolte toujours ce que l'on sème, ce n'est pas ce que ta mère a l'habitude de dire ?

 _Elle tira la langue en s'écartant un peu de la table pour éviter de recevoir quelque chose. Chloé jeta un regard à ce qu'il y avait sur la table, cherchant comment se venger mais changea d'avis. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et elle avait tout le temps nécessaire pour lui rendre l'ascenseur._

\- Ramène tes fesses, tu dois casser 4 œufs maintenant et cesse de jouer avec la nourriture Minimoys…

 _Beca arqua un sourcil au comportement passif de Chloé mais resta malgré tout sur le qui-vive en s'approchant de la table. Elle prit un œuf, gardant son amie dans son champ de vision pour ne pas être attaquée par surprise et s'attela à casser les œufs dans le plat. Une fois la tâche finie, elle se frotta les mains dans un essui pour retirer le blanc d'œuf qui lui collait un peu, relâchant son attention quelques secondes. Laps de temps bien suffisant pour la rouquine qui s'empressa de prendre un œuf pour l'écraser sur la tête de la Beca qui poussa un cri étouffé._

\- Beale ! Un œuf t'es sérieuse ? _s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie._

 _Chloé eut un sourire angélique en voyant l'air scandalisée de son amie et lui montra alors le lait qu'elle tenait dans ses mains._

\- Tu dois ajouter un demi-litre de lait et puis tu pourras mélanger la pâte…

 _Beca fronça les sourcils en sentant l'œuf couler sur ses cheveux. Elle hésitait franchement à se mettre en colère mais n'était-ce pas elle qui avait lancé l'attaque la première ? Et qui sème récolte avait-elle osé dire. Elle fit une moue boudeuse et lui arracha le lait des mains, ça ne servait à rien de se nettoyer maintenant de toute façon, autant le faire à la fin, même si ça lui démangeait beaucoup d'aller se laver les cheveux sur le champ._

\- Tss fais gaffe à tes fesses Chlo… c'est la guerre que tu viens de déclarer ! _rétorqua-t-elle en versant le lait dans le plat._

\- Tu m'as déjà attaquée, je n'ai fait que te renvoyer la balle Bec', tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

\- Un peu de farine par rapport à un œuf, tu vois la différence ?

\- Rhoo c'est bon… ce n'est pas grand-chose et puis la farine est plus dure à enlever. Prends le fouet pour mélanger et évite de faire des grumeaux… _ajouta la rouquine en lui tendant l'ustensile._

 _Beca lui prit le fouet et se mit à mélanger la pâte, forçant au début ce qui lui valut de grimacer sous l'effort qu'elle devait fournir. Si elle voulait arriver à une pâte assez liquide et sans le moindre grumeau, elle allait devoir y mettre du sien et voir son amie rire à ses côtés ne l'aidait pas trop à se concentrer._

\- Arrête de te moquer … je t'assure que tu vas le regretter si tu continues Beale.

 _Au lieu de s'offusquer, la rouquine s'approcha de Beca pour commencer à lui enlever les coquilles d'œuf qui s'étaient logés dans ses cheveux, souriant malicieusement._

\- Tu vas me faire trembler de peur Bec, on dirait Caliméro avec ces coquilles dans tes cheveux… tu devrais te plaindre encore plus pour coller à l'image.

 _Beca attrapa de la farine et lui en lança à nouveau avec un sourire en coin, n'aimant pas trop sa nouvelle provocation. La surprise passée, Chloé prit une poignée de farine à son tour et la lança sur sa tête en s'exclamant amusée._

\- Et ben voilà ! c'est encore mieux comme ça ! Continue Mitchell et je te le rendrais chaque fois plus fort ! _dit-elle en lui tirant la langue ce qui arracha un grognement de mécontentement chez son amie._

 _Beca reprit le fouet en levant les yeux au ciel, déclarant forfait et se concentra davantage sur la pâte à crêpe. Si elle voulait manger ce soir, il fallait quand même y songer sinon elle irait dormir le ventre vide et ça, il en était vraiment hors de question._

\- Si je fais la pâte, sache que c'est toi qui vas les cuirs pendant que j'irais me doucher ! _marmonna la brunette en évitant d'éclabousser sous ses coups de fouets._

\- Bien, je suis d'accord… mais la prochaine fois tu feras tout de A à Z, sache-le mon petit gnome.

 _Il ne fallu pas plus de temps pour que la pâte ai enfin l'aspect recherché, laissant Beca souffler doucement en reposant le fouet sur la table. Elle prit la louche et la trempa dans le plat, prenant un peu de pâte pour la laisser retomber dedans lentement, s'assurant par ce geste qu'il n'y avait presque pas de grumeau. Satisfaite, elle fourra la louche dans les mains de son amie puis trempa son doigt dans la pâte et l'essuya sur la joue de Chloé en faisant un clin d'œil taquin._

\- Ah toi de jouer Beale, j'file sous la douche !

 _Mais Chloé ne l'entendit pas du tout comme ça. Elle passa sa main sur le côté bombé de la louche pour récolter la pâte et se jeta sur son amie qui venait de lui tourner le dos. Elle lui sauta dessus et chercha à lui en mettre partout sur le visage alors que Beca riait en se débattant pour ne pas être touchée._

\- Chlo arrête ça ! ahah t'es dingue !

\- C'est toi qui me cherches Bec', je te l'ai dit, je te le rendrais chaque fois plus fort ! _rit-elle en lui étalant de la pâte sur la joue._

 _Beca plia sous le poids de son amie et fini par tomber sur le sol de la cuisine où de l'œuf résidait déjà ainsi que de la farine. Elle se roula dedans sans pouvoir l'éviter, essayant de reprendre le dessus sur son aînée. Se tortillant comme elle le pouvait, Beca arriva à poser ses mains sur la taille de son amie et se mit à la chatouiller. Chloé ne put réfréner un rire plus fort et arrêta de l'attaquer, cherchant plutôt à se défendre. La brune termina à califourchon sur elle, triomphant dans leur bataille, se permettant même d'afficher un sourire fier. La petite avait dominé la grande et avait ainsi gagné la guerre. Elle se coucha presque sur elle pour lui faire partager l'œuf qui restait toujours dans ses cheveux, histoire qu'elle soit aussi sale que la brune pouvait l'être à présent._

\- J'ai gagné Beale !

\- Tu m'as chatouillée, tu m'as eu par surprise !

\- Parce que tu crois que dans une guerre on ne se sert pas des points faibles ? _répliqua-t-elle amusée._

\- Beurk, tu m'as foutu de l'œuf partout… c'est dégueu … _grimaça-t-elle._

\- Vengeance ! Alors, tu préfères quoi, la farine ou l'œuf ? mh ? _provoqua Beca en souriant taquine._

 _Chloé attrapa les hanches de son amie pour la renverser sur le côté et se releva prestement pour éviter une nouvelle bataille. Elle leva les mains en signe de reddition et sourit amusée, consciente qu'elles avaient toutes les deux un peu exagéré, il suffisait de regarder l'état de la cuisine pour s'en rendre compte._

\- Stop, fini ! Va sous la douche et moi je cuis les crêpes, c'était le deal !

 _Elle tendit sa main pour aider Beca à se relever puis jeta un regard à ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés et rempli de coquilles et d'œufs tout comme la farine avait rejoint la partie. Mais son visage était aussi rempli de pâtes à crêpes et de farine à présent, Chloé devait être presque dans le même état mais elle ne s'en souciait pas trop. Elles avaient beau être grande et mature, cette situation montrait qu'elles pouvaient vraiment être de vraies enfants. Beca s'approcha pour lui retirer un peu de farine sur le nez puis se détourna d'elle, allant vers sa chambre._

\- Ouais j'y vais… et toi débarbouille toi le visage !

 _Beca eut un léger rire en laissant son amie dans la cuisine et alla prendre son pyjama dans sa chambre. Si elle allait se doucher, autant enfiler une tenue confortable par la suite. Sans compter qu'elle ne sortirait plus du tout aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait rien de tel que de rentrer d'une journée bien remplie et de retrouver la complicité de sa meilleure amie, même si ça poussait à faire des folies de ce genre. Quoi que si elle avait vraiment voulu, la cuisine aurait été vraiment saccagée mais puisqu'elles ne vivaient qu'à deux, c'était d'office elles qui feraient le nettoyage après et Beca n'était pas vraiment fan de cette tâche-là. Autant ne pas exagérer pour éviter une surcharge de ménage à faire par la suite. Oui, rien de tel que de retrouver Chloé après une journée épuisante…_

* * *

 **−−/·/·−·/−·−·/··**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Non pas pour satisfaire mon égo mais plutôt pour me donner votre ressenti. Est-ce que le rythme de la relation entre Chloé et Beca vous convient? J'avoue sortir totalement de ma zone de confort, je n'ai jamais écrit sur une relation homosexuelle alors.. j'avance à mon rythme également :)**

 **Continuez de guetter les dimanches, sait-on jamais ^^**

 **A bientôt ! :D**


	9. Une nouvelle rencontre

**Hello les gens ! Nous sommes Dimanche et nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Toujours aussi lent, toujours aussi doux, mais on avance quelque peu... Dans quelle direction ? Vous le découvrirez en continuant de découvrir ma fanfic!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **·−··/·/−·−·/−/··−/·−·/·**

 **Chapitre 9**

 _Le lancement de son single était fait. Elle avait pu s'apercevoir qu'il était d'ailleurs en vente dans une boutique où elle avait l'habitude de s'arrêter pour voir les nouveautés et depuis cet instant, Beca n'y mettait plus les pieds. Son visage était quelque peu coupé sur la pochette mais elle avait un peu peur que quelqu'un ne se penche vers elle un peu trop pour comparer. Si Beca pouvait chanter devant un grand public, c'était tout autre chose que de se dire qu'elle pouvait à tout moment devenir célèbre. Elle sortait complètement de sa zone de confort, un jour les gens se retourneraient peut-être sur son passage pour la dévisager avant de se rendre compte de qui elle était. La brunette était perdue dans ses réflexions en montant les escaliers qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la personne qui descendait. Elle se retrouva bousculée et faillit tomber à la renverse si une grande main ne l'avait pas retenue par le poignet._

\- Pardon mademoiselle ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais… mais je n'étais pas le seul apparemment.

 _Beca arqua un sourcil, reprenant son équilibre en posant sa main sur la rambarde tout en levant les yeux vers son sauveur. Elle se retrouva face à un beau jeune homme blond dont les yeux étaient d'un vert très clair ce qui créa un léger frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne put aller plus loin dans sa tentative de le détailler car il reprenait déjà la parole pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien._

\- Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que ça va ? _demanda-t-il soucieux de la voir muette._

\- Oh euh oui… pardon, j'étais distraite… merci de m'avoir évité une chute, _répondit-elle en se reprenant._

\- Ce n'est rien, j'étais distrait également. Vous habitez dans l'immeuble ? Oh, j'imagine que c'est vous la demoiselle du deuxième, je savais que quelqu'un avait emménagé mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de voir qui étaient les nouveaux locataires.

 _Beca jeta un regard au palier du deuxième étage puis regarda le jeune homme, venait-il du troisième ou du quatrième ? Il était vrai que ni Chloé ni elle n'avait pris le temps d'aller saluer les voisins depuis leur emménagement._

\- Oui, oui j'habite au deuxième… euh écoutez, je ne voudrais pas être mal polie mais le moment est peut-être mal choisi pour faire connaissance, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- C'est vrai, sans compter que je vais être en retard, j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attend. Bonne fin de journée ! _dit-il en reprenant son chemin dans les escaliers avec un petit signe de la main._

 _Beca le regarda descendre les escaliers, allant même se pencher sur la rambarde pour le voir jusqu'au bout. Elle eut un froncement de sourcils, se rendant compte qu'elle ne l'avait même jamais croisé alors que leur emménagement datait à présent de quelques semaines. Elle chassa ses pensées d'un haussement d'épaules et gravit les dernières marches jusqu'à son étage pour enfin rentrer chez elle._

 _La porte à peine fermée, la brunette n'eut même pas le temps de se débarrasser de son sac à main ou encore de sa veste que Chloé vint à sa rencontre à toute vitesse._

\- Bec ! Regarde ce que j'ai acheté aujourd'hui ! _dit-elle dans un immense sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillants d'émerveillement._

\- Quoi qu'est-ce que t'as trou… oh…

 _Beca s'interrompit en voyant ce que son amie tenait dans ses mains. C'était son single, comment aurait-elle pu douter de Chloé ? Bien sur qu'elle l'aurait acheté, elle l'avait dit lorsqu'elle l'avait écouté sa chanson. Dans un timide sourire, Beca lui prit des mains pour regarder un peu mieux la photo qui la représentait. Elle ne pouvait nier que c'était très étrange de se voir là, ou du moins une partie de son visage. Elle soupira doucement en le regardant à la rouquine qui le reprit aussitôt pour le serrer contre elle._

\- La pochette est magnifique Beca, j'avais hâte de l'acheter et j'étais vraiment surprise du choix de la photo mais… c'est super ! Vraiment, surtout qu'elle renvoi directement au style mélancolique de la chanson !

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'acheter tu sais, je pouvais te l'offrir Chlo, _dit-elle en délaissant son sac sur le guéridon de l'entrée._

\- T'es dingue ? Tu ne toucheras rien du tout si tu offres ton CD à chaque personne que tu connais, et puis je voulais surtout l'acheter pour contribuer à ton succès, _dit-elle en tirant la langue._

 _La rouquine lui tourna le dos pour retourner dans le salon alors que Beca retirait sa veste pour l'accrocher à la patère. Elle lui répondit néanmoins d'une voix un peu forte pour être sûr que Chloé l'entende avant de la rejoindre au salon._

\- Je ne connais pas tellement de monde que ça tu sais…

\- Taratata, je voulais l'acheter et c'est fait. Tu n'as rien à dire de toute façon.

 _Beca alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil après avoir vu le clin d'œil de son aînée et fit une petite moue avant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était produit quelques secondes plus tôt._

\- Tiens, en parlant de monde, j'ai croisé un de nos voisins. Tu te rends compte qu'on n'a jamais été se présenter à qui que ce soit ?

\- En même temps t'es pas très sociable alors je ne voulais pas te forcer, _fit-elle en venant la rejoindre dans le fauteuil._

 _Beca se renfrogna sous sa pique et croisa les bras sur son ventre. D'accord, elle n'était pas très sociable parce que les gens en général ce n'était pas son truc. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle travaillait à la radio avant d'oser rejoindre le club des Bellas. Si elle s'était liée d'amitié avec ce groupe de fille, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle avait changé d'avis sur les gens, bien au contraire. Elle s'en fichait parce que le peu de personne présente dans sa vie lui suffisait amplement. La petite brune avait un côté plutôt solitaire qui lui avait toujours convenu et rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était que les Bellas avaient pris une place importante dans son histoire._

\- Tu sais le gnome, ce n'est pas vraiment un défaut… alors, qui as-tu croisé ?

\- Euh en fait, je ne sais pas … on ne s'est pas présenté. Il ne m'a même pas dit à quel étage il habitait…

\- Et ce « il », il ressemblait à quoi ?

\- Grand, blond, yeux verts… d'un vert très clair d'ailleurs… Je crois que je n'en avais jamais vu des comme ça, _répondit-elle en repensant à ce moment ou elle s'était perdue dans son regard._

 _Chloé l'observa un moment puis sourit amusée en la voyant perdue dans ses songes. Même avec Jesse elle ne l'avait pas vu réagir de la sorte. Bien qu'à l'époque, Chloé n'était pas aussi proche de la brunette mais elle était persuadée de n'avoir jamais vu son amie aussi muette et les yeux fixant le vide à cause d'un garçon._

\- Bec's ? Hey ! T'es toujours avec moi ? _demanda-t-elle en secouant sa main devant ses yeux._

\- Ouais ouais, toujours là, dit-elle après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois. Enfin bref, il venait d'en haut alors troisième ou quatrième étage…

\- Le premier est occupé par une vieille dame et le rez-de-chaussée par un vieil homme. J'ai déjà entendu la vieille rouspéter qu'ils auraient pu échanger d'appartement parce qu'elle avait de l'arthrose et que ce n'était pas gai de se farcir les escaliers à chaque fois…

\- Ahah et après tu t'étonnes que je ne sois pas très sociable ? C'est vrai que passer son temps à écouter les gens se plaindre, c'est vraiment génial.

 _Chloé haussa les épaules puis se redressa d'un bon pour passer du côté cuisine. Elle se servit un grand verre d'eau en se remémorant sans peine les débuts de Beca chez les Bellas de Barden._

\- Tu te souviens quand tu as rejoint les Bellas ?

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question, _demanda-t-elle en se tournant sur le fauteuil, de sorte à pouvoir continuer la conversation tout en la regardant._

\- Tu disais que Amy était très spéciale, que Aubrey était casse-couille, que Lily était à la limite d'un extra-terrestre, que j'étais complètement bizarre aussi d'ailleurs et …

\- Oui ok j'ai compris le truc, j'ai trouvé quelque chose à dire sur chacune d'entre vous et alors ? Tu voulais en venir où ?

 _Chloé fit une petite moue à son interruption quelque peu brusque ce qui la poussa à prendre son temps pour lui répondre. Elle leva son verre à ses lèvres pour boire quelques gorgées puis s'avança tranquillement vers le bar pour s'assoir sur un des tabourets. Fixant son regard dans le sien, elle finit par lui répondre d'une voix douce._

\- Et au final, tu as laissé une chance à ce groupe qu'était les Bellas. Tu as su accepter nos différences, nos personnalités quelque peu décalées pour certaines et regarde un peu la photo qui trône sur ton bureau. Il y a trois ans qu'on a quitté Barden et pourtant les Bellas te manquent toujours autant alors que tu aurais pu simplement tourner la page sur tes années à l'université.

 _Beca arqua un sourcil, un peu surprise de sa tirade, ne comprenant pas vraiment ou elle voulait en venir. Même avec cette explication quelque peu légère à ses yeux. Oui, elle s'était faite aux Bellas et il était clair que la photo de la cérémonie des diplômés trônait sur son bureau mais en quoi ça expliquait quelque chose ? Elle se souvenait de tous les débuts dans le groupe, de sa réticence à vouloir s'impliquer auprès d'elles jusqu'à finalement se plonger corps et âme dans les Bellas._

\- Chlo, j'vois pas ou tu veux en venir… En plus, tu parles des Bellas mais c'est plus que des amies, tu le sais bien. C'est devenu notre famille…

\- Parce que tu leur as donné une chance Bec, au lieu de te braquer et de te fermer aux filles. Tu aurais pu te contenter de croire que j'étais bizarre et me repousser mais tu m'as laissé une chance aussi, tu as fait l'effort d'apprendre à me connaitre et puis regarde toi maintenant… Sans moi, tu te ferais clairement chier ! _termina-t-elle en riant doucement._

 _Beca soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et finit par se redresser lentement pour quitter le fauteuil. Elle en fit le tour pour aller fouiller dans l'armoire après quelque chose à grignoter tout en marmonnant d'un ton maussade._

\- Okay ça va, j'ai compris maintenant… mais je n'aime pas rencontrer les gens, je me sens toujours stupide parce que je ne sais jamais quoi dire.

\- Tu aurais pu d'abord affirmer le fait que sans moi tu t'emmerderais Mitchell !

\- Gniagniagnia… _rétorqua-t-elle la tête dans l'armoire._

\- Très mature, qu'est-ce que tu cherches hein ? _questionna la rouquine en descendant de son tabouret pour s'approcher d'elle._

\- Un truc à bouffer, j'commence à avoir la dalle mais il est trop tôt pour souper _, répondit-elle en se redressant._

\- Espèce d'estomac sur patte… Il y a des biscuits dans l'armoire au-dessus de l'évier.

 _Chloé croisa les bras sur son ventre et s'appuya fesse contre la table. Elle observa son amie refermer l'armoire face à elle pour aller ouvrir celle au-dessus de l'évier. Elle eut un petit sourire malicieux en la voyant se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'atteindre le paquet en question qui, malheureusement pour elle, était dans le fond de l'armoire. Elle la regarda se débattre comme elle pouvait pour gagner les quelques centimètres qu'il lui manquait, étouffant un rire derrière sa main qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de la brunette. Beca se retourna en se renfrognant d'avantage, reposant ses talons sur le sol pour fixer son amie d'un regard noir._

\- Tu pourrais les prendre au lieu de te foutre de moi Beale ?

\- Mais je ne me fous pas de toi mon petit gnome, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? _dit-elle malicieusement._

\- Le sourire que tu as par exemple ? Ne joue pas à ça Beale, j'ai faim, donne-moi ce paquet de biscuit sinon ma vengeance sera terrible.

 _Loin de se démonter face à cette menace, Chloé mit un peu de temps avant de se décoller de la table. Elle s'approcha de l'évier et tendit le bras vers le paquet de biscuit puis tourna la tête vers son amie. La rouquine avait presqu'une tête en plus que Beca et parfois elle aimait jouer de leur différence de taille, ce qui était parfait en ce moment. Elle sourit en coin en abaissant son bras et demanda d'un ton sérieux bien que son regard pétillait de malice._

\- Est-ce que ta vie sans moi serait ennuyante Mitchell ?

\- Chlo t'es sérieuse ? Attrape-moi ce fichu paquet !

\- Non non, pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question, _répliqua-t-elle après lui avoir tiré la langue._

\- Oui Beale, ma vie serait vraiment chiante sans toi, contente ? _s'agaçait-elle._

 _Chloé se mordilla la lèvre en souriant amusée et détourna le regard pour ne pas gêner d'avantage la petite brune. Si elle se montrait énervée à cause de son petit jeu, la rouquine avait pu voir les joues de son amie se colorer d'un rouge assez soutenu. Elle aimait la taquiner sur ses émotions et sentiments, c'était les seuls instants où la grande et froide Beca Mitchell laissait sa carapace se briser un peu. Elle lui attrapa finalement le paquet de biscuit et le lui tendit. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à lui plaquer un baiser sur la joue puis se détourna d'elle en gardant un franc sourire. Elle récupéra le CD sur le meuble et fila dans sa chambre pour aller l'écouter._

 _Beca l'observa sans comprendre son attitude mais se résigna sans plus attendre. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne cherchait plus à le faire de toute façon. Les biscuits en main, elle retourna s'installer dans le fauteuil et alluma la télévision en mettant un programme quelconque. Dire que Chloé avait déjà acheté son CD, elle se demandait ce qu'en penserait les autres Bellas, ce qu'en penserait sa famille. La jeune femme n'avait pas songé à prendre un nom de scène, elle avait gardé son prénom et son nom de famille sans y penser une seconde. Et puis même si on lui avait demandé, elle n'aurait simplement pas su quoi répondre. La seule chose qu'elle avait toujours voulu, c'était de produire de la musique. Et quitte à produire ses propres musiques, elle voulait que le monde entier sache que c'était bien Beca Mitchell l'auteur._

 _Elle se rappela les paroles de Théo un peu plus tôt dans la journée qui la félicitait encore de son travail mais qui soutenait qu'elle ne devait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. Le monde de la musique était infernal surtout lorsque l'on débutait. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'étendre car Beca n'était pas nouvelle dans ce domaine. Elle connaissait très bien l'offre et la demande dans la production. Il lui fallait composer une nouvelle musique, trouver un nouveau thème, des nouvelles paroles. Beca jeta un regard vers la chambre de son amie en se demandant si elle n'aurait pas quelque chose à lui dire pour qu'elle trouve de nouveau l'inspiration._

 _Elle eut un petit rire et regarda à nouveau l'écran de télévision. Chloé avait été sa muse pour la première chanson mais elle doutait que ce serait le cas pour chacune de ses créations. Beca déposa le paquet de biscuit sur la table basse et s'allongea dans le fauteuil tout en fixant le plafond. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien intéresser les gens ? Si elle devait se mettre dans une catégorie de chanteur, elle voulait faire partie de ceux qui composaient des textes sincères et profonds. Elle n'allait pas rester dans le registre des chansons d'amour en tout cas, elle voulait varier les thèmes pour pouvoir toucher un maximum de gens._

 _Devait-elle parlé du fait qu'il était difficile d'aborder les inconnus ? Elle secoua la tête à cette idée qu'elle jugea directement mauvaise et soupira doucement en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Beca ferma les yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle aimerait écouter comme genre de musique si elle était de nouveau productrice. Qu'est-ce qui lui donnerait la sensation qu'elle tiendrait un filon entre ses mains ? Elle ignorait si sa façon de penser était la meilleure pour se trouver une nouvelle composition mais après tout, il n'y avait pas de mode d'emploi. Même avec les Bellas, ce n'était que de la récup' qu'elle avait fait. Prendre des chansons qu'elle appréciait et les mixer entre elles pour donner une nouvelle musique. Pour la chanson d'Emily, c'était à la demande de son amie qu'elle ajustait les instruments, les basses et tout le reste. Bien sur elle avait donné du sien également, c'était elle qui l'avait produite après tout._

 _Elle soupira à nouveau et ouvrit les yeux en repensant aux compétitions de cappella. Sa première année n'avait pas été dès plus simple à cause de son père et de sa pression constante sur son implication à l'université ou encore à cause de la discipline de fer d'Aubrey. Mais les trois années suivantes avaient été plus agréables, plus folles aussi, surtout à partir du moment ou elle avait rejoint la maison des Bellas. Pas une seule journée passée sans une quelconque folie de la part d'une Bella ou l'autre. Comment aurait-elle pu tourner la page sur ce groupe de fille déjantée ?_

 _Elle laissa tomber l'idée de chercher un sujet d'une prochaine chanson et se releva du fauteuil pour aller ranger la boite de biscuit puis s'écria en se tournant vers la chambre de la rouquine._

\- BEALE J'AI FAIM !

* * *

 **−−/·/·−·/−·−·/··**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Non pas pour satisfaire mon égo mais plutôt pour me donner votre ressenti.  
**

 **Est-ce que ça vous plait toujours autant ? Est-ce que ça donne envie de savoir la suite?**

 **Continuez de guetter les dimanches!**

 **A bientôt ! :D**


End file.
